From Hell To Heaven
by Ake92
Summary: Her father rapes her, Sasuke is a jerk, Naruto seems to be the only one who cares. But after the chunin exams, the Akatsuki kidnap her so they can use her. sakura now finds herself in the arms of Itachi Uchiha, and falling in love. Possible Lemon
1. Kidnapped

1The moon was low in the night's sky, so close to the earth it looked as if you could reach out and touch it. A loan shadow traveled stealthily through the night, looking for something he just couldn't seem to find. Not at the house, the Hokage Tower, the training court. For some reason the target had disappeared without a trace, and that was not a good thing. The target was vital for their mission, and if he did not find them he was going to catch some serious shit, and horrible missions for a while. Deciding that he needed a break the Sharingan disappeared in a cloud of smoke to where the series of bridges swept across the river. He could remember coming here when he couldn't stand to be at home with his brother or father. The soft beating of the water as it quietly lapped against the concrete was soothing. He appeared in a cloud of smoke and stopped. There was a soft almost inaudible sound coming from one of the benches. He looked up, and was surprised to see the target, sitting on a bench under a loan cherry blossom tree crying. She hadn't seen him come that was a good thing now he could easily grab her and leave.

The hurtful words of the Uchiha had cut her too deep this time. It was just after they had made it through the third round of the Chunin Exams. She had wanted to tell the proctors about Sasuke-kun's mark, but he wouldn't let her. He said he would kill her if she got in the way. Why? All she wanted to do was help him. She knew why he said that. She was annoying, that's why. Ever since they were released from the tower she had been out here crying. She hadn't even walked back with Kakashi Sensei and Naruto because she was so upset. Naruto had protested of course, the woods were dangerous—hence the name Forest of Death—and he didn't want her to go alone. She had turned and gave him a quick teary eyed smile and told him she would be fine. That's what she was always telling herself. She was always smiling though everything, Sasuke-kun's rejections, the beating she had taken from Zaku, the fight with Ino, and the numbing pain she had felt this afternoon. She was about to stand up and go home, she really needed to get her bruises and cuts taken care of, and even though Ino had helped with her hair, Kurenai Sensei was better, and Sakura only trusted her to fix her hair the right way. Since Sakura's mother was not a kunoichi, not only did she not understand, but she couldn't help Sakura with her genjutsu, but Kurenai Sensei could, and even though she wasn't on her squad, she had always offered to help Sakura with her training. She was the closet thing Sakura had to a Shinobi mother.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up and saw Naruto running over to her. He looked like he had been fully healed and gotten plenty of ramen—probably a treat from Master Iruka. Sakura quickly wiped her tears away, she didn't want Naruto to see them, he didn't need to carry her burden. He ran up and knelt on the ground in front of her. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his bright blue eyes. The moonlight cast a bright sliver glow on them and Sakura realized that Naruto was actually growing to be a handsome man, but she was not about to get involved with him—he was all Hinata's all the girls knew that.

"I'm Fine Naruto-kun, thanks." She said with a smile. Naruto looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head, he couldn't believe she had called him i Naruto-kun /i "It's nothing Sakura-chan, can I walk you home, please? I'm really worried about you, and so is Kakashi Sensei." He said. Sakura nodded and stood. Naruto could tell she had been out here crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy; he was going to kill Sasuke Teme. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Wh-what happened, when Sasuke Teme and I were knocked out? Those bruises didn't just appear out of thin air." He asked. Sakura-chan was one of the most important people in his life; even if she didn't love him the way he thought he loved her. But still he had to watch as Sasuke Teme treated her like a dog, and then when she tries to help him, he acts as if her touch is acid. He hated to see the way she just seemed to smile through everything. When he had woken up in the forest, Sakura-chan's hair was mangled, she had a bloody nose, blood was coming out of her mouth, and there was a kunai in a leg, and arm and her belly. He remembered when she pulled them out, they were so deep, and Ino had to take her away into the woods with Tenten so they could help bandage her up. He was scared she wasn't going to last, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, and she would fall down a lot. He asked her if she wanted him to carry her, but Sasuke Teme had called her weak and she declined. Damn Sasuke Teme really was an ass hole.

"Um, well Naruto the sound team attacked, and Lee-kun had tried to help protect me and you, but he fell too. I had to do something, and since Kin was holding my hair, and I couldn't get away I had to cut it, then I tried to attack Zaku, and I was coming down from the trees at him, and he though it was a clone, so he threw three kunai to make it change into a log, like the others had, but that time it really was me. I landed on top of him, drove a kunai into his arm, and bit the other. I managed to hang on a little bit, but he kept hitting my head, and eventually threw me off of him. Then Sasuke woke up, and broke his arms." She said, editing the pain and blood and everything. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to do it on my own." She said.

Naruto spun on Sakura, pinning her to a tree. "Sakura-chan don't you ever apologize again!" he shouted. Sakura flinched a little scared. Naruto never spoke like this to her. "Sakura I saw you pull those kunai knives out of your body! I saw the pain you were in, the exhaustion, and the way Ino and Tenten looked when the three of you came back from the woods could only mean that it was worse than it looked! But you kept going! Damn it Sakura-chan, why does what Sasuke Teme say mean so much? You could have died form straining yourself in the forest, all because Sasuke Teme would have thought you were weak! You could have killed yourself because of him!" he shouted.

Sakura just broke down and started to cry. "Naruto . . . I'm sorry." She said. Naruto wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry.

He watched the whole scene unfold before him. Sasuke was going to pay for what he had done to the girl, but not now, now was about the mission. Taking the Kyuubi out would be easy enough, and Sakura was too exhausted to fight him off. This was going to be easier than he thought. Itachi moved so he was right behind Naruto when he and Sakura pulled apart, knocked him out with a knife jab, and moved at Sakura. The kunoichi jumped out of the way. "Naruto!" she called. "Itachi what are you doing here?" she asked.

"How do you know of me kunoichi?" he asked. He had never seen her before, and this confused the Uchiha very much.

"I saw your face, and I knew that simply because you looked so much like Sasuke you had to be his brother." She said, taking out a kunai, like she had a chance to beat him. Something deep inside her said that she should fight.

"Kunoichi, you have no idea who you are up against." Itachi said standing straight. All he did was look into her eyes and she fell to the power of the Sharingan. Itachi stepped forward and cradled Sakura in his arms.

"S-Sakura-chan."

Itachi looked down at the Kyuubi. "She no longer belongs to the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He said with an emotionless face and left, taking Sakura with him.


	2. You Sick Bastard

Naruto woke wet from the morning dew, and freezing because his body had been left in the cold all night. "Sakura-chan!" he said running off to find Kakashi Sensei. It was early, the morning was still new, so he would be at the memorial stone near the training fields. With lightning speed Naruto moved weaving in and out of the trees, his anger pumping his legs harder. "Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted when he landed behind the sliver haired Jonin.

"Naruto, I rarely see you before six AM." Kakashi said clearly surprised. "What's up?"

"Last night, Sakura-chan was kidnapped by some guy!" Naruto shouted.

"What? Naruto come with me." Kakashi said as they took off for the Hokage tower. When they walked in the Hokage was just walking into his office.

"Ah, Kakashi, Naruto, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you so early, but Naruto said that he saw Sakura Haruno, the female member of squad seven kidnapped last night." Kakashi said. Sarutobi ushered them into the office. "Okay Naruto what happened?"

"I went to go find Sakura-chan. It was close to one in the morning, and when I went to check on her at her house her mom said she didn't know she was back from the exams. Well then I got really worried, 'cause Sakura-chan was hurt really bad. Anyway when I found her she was on a bench down by the river crying, I think Sasuke Teme really hurt her this time. So I talked to her, and I was going to walk her home, when I kinda yelled at her for taking what Sasuke Teme said so literally. Well she started to cry so I held her, and when we pulled apart someone hit me really hard in the back of the head and I fell down. The next thing I know Sakura-chan is asleep in this guys arms and he said that she didn't belong to the village anymore. He kind of looked like and older Sasuke Teme, and I think I heard Sakura-chan call him Utichi or something like that." Naruto said pacing the room.

"What could he want with Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense Kakashi." Sarutobi said. Kakashi looked at him confused, and Naruto was way out of it. "Sakura had always had a talent for genjutsu, under the teachings of Itachi Uchiha she could become a very powerful kunoichi. Also her chakra matches Tsunade's almost perfectly. Itachi realizes this, and he is probably planning on training Sakura under him to become someone that should be feared."

"Wait Uchiha? I thought they were all dead?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, Naruto, he's a criminal. Go get Sasuke." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and left.

"Kakashi I am gong to send you along with one other squad after them, and place the chunin exam on hold. See if Pakkun can track them form the river. Kakashi nodded, and went to the river, while he waited.

Sasuke woke up a little more than pissed. Someone was banging on his door, and he was about to fire ball their ass when he regained the voice. "Naruto!" Sasuke stormed to the door and threw it opened. "What the hell do you want Dobe?" he asked

"You have to come to the Hokage's with me right now." Naruto said pulling Sasuke with him

"And why do I have to do that?" Sasuke asked pulling his arm away.

"Sakura-chan was kidnapped last night by your older brother." Without a word Sasuke went flying to the Hokage tower leaving Naruto to follow along after him.

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke asked throwing the door to the Hokage's office open so fast and hard he nearly through it off the hinges. Sasuke's partial Sharigan was activated, and his temper was up high enough to make his chakra seem as strong as Kakashi.

"Sasuke please calm yourself, a hot head will not help bring Sakura back." Sarutobi said turning away from the window to look at him. Squad Ten was also in the room, and they were all looking at him a little strangely, well the guys were, Ino was almost drooling.

"I don't care about Sakura, Itachi is out there. He was here in the village; this is my chance to kill him." Sasuke said. Naruto was clenching his fists, and both of the Sarutobis looked up. The Nine Tail's chakra was coming through in Naruto. "He could kill Sakura, and I wouldn't care, all I want to do is kill him."

"Shut up." Naruto said. His head was bowed, and everyone was now looking at him. "You bastard!" Naruto leapt forward and hit Sasuke in the jaw, and sent him flying into the wall, cracking it a little.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke asked standing up. He wiped away the blood that was falling down his cheek.

"How can you say those things about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "All she ever did was care about you, and you say that she could die by your brother's hand and you wouldn't even feel the least bit sad or pissed off?" Sasuke scoffed, and Naruto's head snapped up, and launched at Sasuke again but before he could get to Sasuke Shikamaru and Choji grabbed him to hold him back. "You sick bastard!"

"Sasuke-kun." Ino said. This was the first time Sasuke had even noticed her in the room. "Sakura was my best friend, then we were rivals because we both like you, but . . ." Ino trailed off. Her shoulders started to shake and tears dripped to the floor. "We may be rivals, but we still love each other like sisters." Her head shot up and she glared at Sasuke. "How can you say those things? She's your teammate! That should mean something if nothing else!"

Asuma placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. "Ino, its okay we'll find her."

"No it's not okay." She said shrugging away from him. "No one has seen what Sakura has given up for Sasuke. No one has seen what she's gone through. But I have. I've seen everything." Ino's voice was quiet and everyone was looking at her. "Sakura always took things too far, and whenever I tried to help or tell someone she would make up an excuse. The problems she has at home doesn't help either."

"Ino what are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked walking over to her side now that Naruto was settled down.

"Sakura's father abuses her. He'll come home drunk and beat her and her mother. Sometimes he rapes her." Ino's words were coming out in chokes because of the sobs. "But she didn't say anything because she didn't want pity, and she didn't want Sasuke-kun to think she was weak."

"Ino are you sure?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, and that's not all." Ino said, her legs were shaking, and they would no longer support her weight. She fell, but Shikamaru caught her and slowly eased her to the ground. "Sakura and I get together on the weekends and train, but when we would work solo she would work herself to exhaustion. She would use clones and she would push to hard. That's why she was always sore or covered in cuts and burses. There was no way that was coming from Kakashi Sensei's training; he spent too much time with Naruto and Sasuke for Sakura to look the way she did. Then in the forest, she cut her hair, it was so long, and now it's not even touching her shoulders. There was a rumor when we were kids, that Sasuke-kun liked girls with long hair, but she cut it to prove herself, I never would have been able to do that." Ino turned her head and began to sob on Shikamaru's shoulder. "And now she could be dead and Sasuke-kun doesn't care, how can you be so heartless?"

"She's not dead Ino." Everyone looked up, no one had sensed Kakashi come in. "Itachi wants her for something, he's not going to kill her, we just have to look for her." He said walking to stand by Naruto. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Kakashi was Pakkun able to pick up anything?" Sarutobi asked.

"He was they left in the direction of the Sound country." Kakashi said leaning against the wall. "If we leave now, I think we might be able to catch up to them."

"Very well. Asuma, Kakashi you have your order, now go." The seven Shinobi all took off with a flash of movement.


	3. The Reason

**Okay first of all to my readers I would like to take the time to say thank you! You guys are totally Aweseome and I enjoy the comments, on that note, it's time for the Rockin' List!**

**Chapter 1**

**_slack-jawed cheese hugger_**

**She had been so strong.**

**why is it so,**

**that when**

**you fail to be strong**

**others finally realize**

**how much you really meant?**

_I think this is a nice poem that fits Sakura perfectly! Thanks for the review!_

**_CrimsonSakuratree_**

**I LOVE IT! please update soon :D**

_I'm glad you like this story, and I think this is soon. Lol same day at least!_

**_nickeledwards_**

**love the new story From Hell To Heaven please update as soon as possible**

**Chapter 2**

**_slack-jawed cheese hugger_**

**there was but a sound**

**and the flower**

**was knocked off her pedastal**

**so easily**

**because**

**she weighed**

**so little . . .**

**even the strong ones**

**can be**

**worn down**

**compleatly**

_Again I really like this, and thank you for the review!_

**red24ly**

**I love it! Please update soon**

_Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and thank you for the review_

Sakura's head was throbbing with pain when she woke up, and her eyes were sensitive to the light. She remembered what happened with Itachi perfectly. It didn't surprise her that she recognized the room as a hotel room. Sakura's emerald orbs looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. The room was rather small, and just a bedroom. _Hm Itachi actually went for a double room._ she thought with a smirk. She was laying on a queen sized bed with turquoise silk sheets. There was a window to her right with a balcony and white cotton drapes that were billowing in the breeze, the open doors were allowing in. The sea was close. The hotel was on a beach front. In front of her was a brown oak dresser with a TV on it, the remote sitting beside it. There was a night table beside her with a small lamp, and she could heat the rough husky voices of men in the other room behind the closed door. Pulling herself from the bed, her sore legs protesting her weight, she padded over to the door and opened it. Itachi was the only one she knew, but there were five other men in the room. They all looked up at her as she walked out of the bedroom. Six pairs of eyes followed her as she walked over to the bathroom. Sakura slowly closed the door behind her and slumped down on the floor. The fear had finally taken a hold of her body. She though that maybe she could get away from just Itachi, but so many men. There was just no way a genin like her was going to be able to get away from all of them.

A rapping came to the door and Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. "Sakura." a voice called. She didn't recognize it, and the fear took a stronger hold over her body.

"W-what?" Sakura asked cursing herself for her shaky voice.

"Come out." well wasn't he demanding? Sakura heard him walk away form the door, and she rose on shaky legs and opened the door. All of the men were sitting on a couch in front of a tall table, and Itachi was no longer in the room. "Come here." he said gesturing towards the table with his hand. He was tall with blue skin and he looked like a shark. Sakura swallowed down the bile that was threatening to come up and she had a hollow feeling. Slowly she walked over so she was standing between the shark man and the table. He moved swiftly as he lifted her up and placed her on the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked as a masked man with a black leather bag stood and walked towards her.

"Kunoichi, you are injured and need to be healed." the masked man mumbled. He reached for the zipper on her dress.

Out of fear, and not wanting to be undressed by a man in front of four other men, she pulled away and fell of the back of the table. When she landed on the floor she let out a cry of pain, and she could feel the sore muscles stiffen, and the injuries on her belly and legs re-open. Sakura kept her eyes closed, expecting to be striven by one of them, but nothing came. Sakura cracked one eye open and all of the men were staring past her.

Itachi heard the girl cry out and for a reason he couldn't understand he ran out the door to find her on the ground, and there was the smell of fresh blood in the air. Without a word he walked forward and beant down to pick her up. She tensed at his touch, but he lifted her right up. She was belemically light. "Kakuzu, give me the bag." he said not even looking down at the girl in his arms. The masked man handed him the black leather bag and Itachi snatched it form him and took it along with the cherry blossom into the room she had woken up in.

Closing the door behind him Itachi flipped the light on and placed the cherry blossom on the table, witch the television was resting on. She watched him with apple-green eyes. "What happened?" he asked pulling out the things he would need for her wounds.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want that man to undress me in front of them." the cherry blossom's voice was shaky and he could see the tears in her eyes. A hot blooded rage went through him, and this only pushed his anger more. Why was one ingsinifcant kunoichi bringing so much emotion form him?

"Are you covered under your dress?" he asked looking into her emerald eyes. Bad idea. He immediately looked away and placed the supplies on the table beside her.

"Yes."

"Okay." he said moving so he was standing in front of her. His hand slowly moved up and took hold of her zipper. The cherry blossom tensed up, and for some untold reason, a compassionate feeling came out. "Shh." he leaned in and brushed his nose against her jaw line. "I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered taking in a deep breath. Her sent flooded his nose and he wanted more. Itachi pulled away, trying not to make her afraid again. He was perplexed at why he was acting like this. He pulled the zipper down and brushed the material off her shoulders. She was wearing black bindings, and dark green spandex-like shorts. He resisted the urge to reach our and stroke the creamy white skin of her thigh with his finer tips.

Her injuries were almost worse than he thought. It was amazing that she hadn't died of blood loss, and it was a miracle that the kunai wounds that went deep into her flat belly didn't hit any organs. "What happened to cause these wounds?" he asked. He couldn't help himself. Being around the cherry blossom was doing things to him that he couldn't explain or understand, and it was partially scaring him. He had never felt this way about any female before. If he didn't get away from the cherry blossom soon, he didn't know what was going to happen.

"We just finished the second rend of the chunin exams." she squeaked. "I was caught in a fight, and then we had an elimination round yesterday." Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of this damage in just the second round!

"Did the instructors help you with these?" he asked as he peeled away the bandages that had been carelessly set into place. If this was the work of a medical shinobi, thank Konoha would not last in a time of war.

"No. Ino and Tenten helped me. I healed it the best I could, but I don't have enough knowledge in the medical field."

Itachi looked at the cherry blossom taken aback. As far as he knew genin were not taught medical ninjutsu. When he finally stripped away all of the blood soaked bandages, he was appalled and impressed at what he saw. The wound to her belly was very deep, and it had nicked an organ–but just barley–she had known enough to repair the part that had been damaged. "Are you covered beyond the shorts?" he asked. The cherry blossom shook her head. Itachi stood and walked over to the bed, he swiftly ripped the comforter off and walked back over to her. "Cover yourself with this. I need to look at your leg." the cherry blossom merely nodded at his words and covered herself up to the waits and pulled the end up so it was covering only up to the top of her thigh. When he looked her in the eye he gave her a small nod and reached up the side of her thighs and found the edge of her shorts, and slowly pulled them down. He was careful not to make any sudden moves to scare her. The wound on her leg had ripped through her muscles tearing the nerves. That would have normally made her immobile, and yet she was still moving with speed. "Where did you learn the medical skills to do this? Konoha never taught medical ninjustu to genin at this level."

"We were on a mission in the Hidden Mist, and the woman we were staying with gave me scroll. She said it was a secret and that if I were going to study from it that I should do it in secret. So I would train at night in my bedroom." Sakura said. she remembered Inari's mom giving her the scroll. She said that it would help if they were ever away from a village and needed some kind of medical attention. It really had helped, Sakura didn't like using it on herself, and not being able to use it on Sasuke and Naruto, but if she wouldn't have, not only would she have died, but Naruto and Sasuke would have been forced to leave the chunin exams.

Itachi kept bandaging her wounds, and cleaning them. They stung, but she tried not to show weakness. If Sasuke hated it, and this was his older brother, there was a very good chance Itachi didn't like it either. Sakura was a little bit wary when she was around Itachi. The way he touched her, and spoke to her. It was doing things to her body, Sasuke had never done, no man had ever done. She was afraid that she was possibly under a genjutsu, but she couldn't find anything, and she would not admit that she was falling in love. She could not fall in love with a criminal.

"Anno, Itachi?" she asked. Itachi's eyes flashed to hers once before going back to her stomach wound. "Why did you kidnap me?" she asked. Chances were that if they simply wanted her for torture or rape, then Itachi wouldn't be healing her now.

"You are in the presence of the Akatsuki, an organization made up of male criminals, with the exception of one female member, that no man in the organization has laid eyes on before except for the leader, and of course her partner. In three years time we will begin our search for the Jinchuuriki, there are two you know of. Naruto, and Gaara. In two and a half years, there is a war that is going to be taking place between this organization and the Sound village that is run by a traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village by the name of Orochimaru." Itachi paused for a moment as he started to wind the bandages around Sakura's torso. She watched as his skilled fingers ran along her body, winding the material. "We have been watching the Kyuubi vessel for a while, and in the midst of our surveillance we have come to notice you."

"What? What's so special about me?" Sakura asked interrupting him.

Itachi looked up and gave an irritated look. "You Sakura, have a talent for medical ninjustsu, as you demonstrated here," he said gesturing towards the wound on her stomach, "and you also have developed a strong Genjutsu talent. Also, Deidara and Sasori were watching you for a while, they recognized your chakra signature looks, feels, and acts like that of Slug Queen Tsunade." He said as he tapped up her leg wound. "So we reported this to the leader, and he decided that you would be a very strong asset to have when we face that war in two and a half years, and we will have that time to prepare you." Sakura was of course squirming with questions she wanted to ask the elder Uchiha, but she was scared that if she interrupted him again he might hit her or something.

"So I was sent to kidnap you, and once you were with us, we are supposed to take you to see the Slug Queen, and ask her if she will train you, both in the medical field and in the strength." He began to place the medical equipment in the bag, and Sakura pulled up her shorts. "But if we are delayed a few days, it will make little difference in the end. I have a few things I need to do in town while we are here, and you should rest before we travel, it's a fairly decent way to the village Tsunade likes to hide out in. you can finish getting dressed, and relax, but try not to leave this room. You may find some kindness from me, but with the older men out there, that is not so likely." And with that Itachi walked out the door.

Once he was away from the cherry blossom he felt as if he could breathe again, and his hatred came back. The five men looked up at him as the door to the cherry blossom's room shut. "If any of you touch her while I am gone, you will pay the price." He said, making sure that each of them got the point loud and clear.

"And where are you going Itachi?" Kisame asked, standing up.

Normally Itachi would have told the shark man a lie, or something disturbing, it was fun to watch him squirm with discomfort, but he decided on the truth. "To see an old friend." And with that he walked out of the hotel room, his cloak sweeping behind him.


	4. He Saved Her?

Yay okay so I have the next chapter up, and um wel lI just have to say that I am suggesting some things that may happen later, and if you get confused that's okay.

Okay time for the Rocking List!

**nickeledwards**- so really love the new chapter want you to update sooner lol and itachi is so cute. 

**_Thanks, I'm glad you like the new chapter, and I will be updateing as soon as possible_**

**blossom-angel-child**-o o o! Keep going! yay! story is really gud! anst, but good!

_Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far!_

**TeenageCrisis**-ohh this story is really enticing . . . keep it up . . . ill b waiting ;P

_Thank you for commenting, and I'm really glad you like it so much!_

**xXhyuugaSakuraXx**-Love the story so far. I like how in chapter 2 that Ino isn't all snobby and annoying, most stories do that to Ino. Please update soon!

_Thanks for commenting, and I know what you mean about Ino, I dont hate her, but I dislike her, so I normally morph her to match my personality, or somthing like that, not that I act like her in this story. lol_

**I-Love-Akatsuki**-Please please please update soon. Your story is really good. 

_Thanks I'm glad you like it so much!_

**J x Legacy**-Update update update

pokes you with a randomly found twig

Turns into a chibiversion I said update damn it

Oo

_Lol cute chibi, but if you poke me again I'm going to eat your soul _

**sasusaku0129**-holy Sasukes an i like this story

_Thanks I'm glad you like it!_

**Waffle Crisp**-great chap (5)

_Yay I gots a 5 . . . is that a good thing? ;_

**christina51879**-OMG! So love the story, just came across it and love it already. Plot is awesome, like how u bring Sakura and Itach together, very creative! Cant wiat 4 the next chapter, plz update soon.

_Lol thank you I'm glad you love it so much!_

Sakura quickly threw the comforter back on the bed, and straightened things up. Itachi was acting weird. She knew that the way he was acting around her was not the way he normally acted, she could see it in the faces of all the men in the other room. Why was he acting so weird? And why did she seem to like it so much? Maybe it was because he looked like Sasuke. No that defiantly wasn't it. He may look like an older Sasuke, but there were differences. The Sharingan was one, the scars—as sexy as they were—said that he was a man of action, Sasuke had to be yelled at in the Forest of Death to fight. His hair was longer and did not remind her of a chicken at all. She used to think that Sasuke had sexy hair, but after seeing Itachi's, well she wasn't sure what she liked anymore. Yes Sasuke and Itachi may be brothers, but there were big differences in both of them, and there was something Sakura couldn't put her finger on that made Itachi sexier.

_**You know why you like Itachi-san right?**_

_Ugh, why are you back?_ Sakura asked he inner self. She used to think she was crazy, but her inner self had proven her self useful in the chunin exams.

_**Just shut up and listen. Good girls always fall for the bad guy. It's not really that surprising that you would too.**_

_So you're saying that the only reason I think Itachi is sexier than Sasuke is because he's a bad guy? I'm sorry but that makes no sense. Try another option. _

_**Well it could be, that since we've been here, Itachi has protected us from those other guys, he's treated us nicely, healed us, and hasn't called us weak or anything. He's treating us better than Sasuke ever had.**_

_Okay so you have a point there, but he's Konoha's enemy. We have to get away from him. Didn't you hear him. He wants us to join the Akatsuki that would make us criminals!_

_**Yeah, but do you really think that Konoha is going to let him get away with this. Just wait give it a day or two, the ANBU will be here to rescue us. Till then just stay on his good side.**_

Sakura was about to say more to argue that point when the door swung open. . . .

Itachi walked out of the hotel and into the busy streets. He disappeared out of the quaint little village and reappeared in the field out side of the village. He was confused to say the least. Why was he attracted to this twelve year old girl? There was a six year difference between the two of them, and yet he felt like he should be the only man to ever touch her. The fact that the kunoichi was having suck a strong effect on him, was seriously upsetting to him. _Ugh that's it, I will spend as little time as possible with her, and see if things become better._ And with that he walked back to the hotel.

Sakura fell backwards against the bed with a scream. A rough hand grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it open breaking the zipper. "I don't know why Itachi is acting so protective about you, but he won't be back for a while, and I could use a little fun." A rough voice said into her ear. She screamed again and he slapped her in the face. A hot shot of blood poured into her mouth, and she recognized the salty iron taste of her own blood. He lip had split open. She was pinned to the bed, the man sitting on top of her, and Sakura was afraid to open her eyes. Rough callused hands stripped her of her dress, and were squeezing what little breasts she had hard enough to bruise. She could feel him lean down, but before he could go any further, he was ripped off of her, and she heard the sickening sound of flesh hitting the wall. "Ita-Itachi!" he stuttered.

"I told you that the kunoichi was off limits. Leave before you wind up six feet under." Itachi's enraged voice sounded. Sakura who was too scared to open her eyes heard the door shut, and someone kneeled on the bed beside her. Soft hands ran over her, closing the dress. "Come on, we'll go into town and get you some new clothes." Itachi's voice said. There was nothing hateful about it. It was soft, almost as if he was speaking to a lover.

That being said, Sakura opened her eyes a little bit, and looked up at him. He was shrugging out of his cloak. "Itachi-san?" she asked. he didn't say anything just handed her his cloak. Sakura took it and shrugged out of her ruined dress, covering her body with Itachi's cloak. It smelt like cinnamon and tomatoes. The cloak was big on her, but she followed him as they walked out. The men had all left, and Sakura was grateful for that. She wanted to ask Itachi why he had saved her, but couldn't find her voice.

Itachi was enraged. He had come in and heard her scream, had seen Kisame climb on top of her, and he acted without thinking. This little Kunoichi was doing things to him, things he not only liked, but couldn't explain. Yes Itachi liked the way he felt when he was around this small girl. But if he tried to do anything with her, he might hurt her. Itachi had been with random women ever since he was fifteen, that was a three year advantage on the little cherry blossom, and the way he took women was anything but gentle, which is what the girl deserved her first time. Also, Itachi saw himself as tainted. His blood, his seed, everything inside of him was a biohazard to the girl. He didn't want any of that in her. Where she was pure and innocent, he was filthy and diseased. He would not give that to her.

They reached the small clothing outlet, and Itachi walked in followed by Sakura, who was nearly tripping over the cloak. "Sakura?" Sakura looked up, her jade eyes met his crimson ones.

"H-hai?" she asked. Itachi intimated her yes, but she was still slowly falling for him, what he had done for her, she knew was not only out of character, but something not even Sasuke would have done. And somewhere deep, deep, deep down, she could feel her heart melting, and centimeter piece by centimeter piece it was becoming his.

"Go pick out a few outfits, I'll wait here." Itachi said. Sakura gave a quick nod, and walked off. Itachi watched her like a hawk. He was a little surprised that she was acting the way she was, cooperative. Normally he would expect her to be vile, and disobey everything he said. But he was not about to jinx this, if she wanted to behave that was a good thing. Then something crossed his mind when she tensed and grabbed her side before walking again and looking at clothes. The Kyuubi had said that Sasuke treated her like a dog. He called her weak, there for she pushed herself farther and harder than she should have. Next time he ran into his little brother he was going to hurt him.

Sakura walked back over to Itachi after she had found three or four different outfits, and some under garments. Itachi removed them from her hands and paid for them. He then took the bag and they walked out. "Sakura." He said her name once, and immediately her eyes snapped up to his. He looked at her once before continuing. "I want to give you something." He said. Sakura didn't really know what happened until they were back in the hotel room in an instant. Itachi placed her on the bed and removed his necklace. "If they ever come near you again, or you ever need me for anything, press this small button here in the middle, and I will find you, no matter where you are." He said before placing the bag of clothes beside the bed. He walked to the door, his hand on the handle when she said his name.

When Itachi looked back at her, Sakura tried not to let the tears come out. "Why?" she asked. Itachi didn't say anything, he gave her a small smirk and left.

Okay everyone, now i can say that through Monday I will be able to update at least once everyday if not more, only because I have no school on Monday, but after that it might get a little harder, cause I have Driver's Ed Moday-Wednesday, I have to drive on various days, and then of course I have school, and this coming week I have final exams. So I will become busy, But I will not abandon you!


	5. The Failed Rescue

Okay Chapter 5 and you guys are toatally awesome with the reviews! So on that note it's time for the Rocking list

**XxDarknessxTakesXoverxX**-YAY! GO ITACHI!! save her from that son of a (Kismae) well. . . update soon

_Thanks and i will lol_

**sasusaku0129**-Yay I love it

_thanks_

**HANAJIMA UCHIHA**-driver's ed?

I could see you driving . . .

remind me to double up on my nsurance okay? XD good luck and keep updating this story is so kawaii

_Okay that was uncalled for lol jk, actually I'm a better driver than my mom when she's sober. lol thanks!_

**christina51879**- Love the chapter, i think ITachi and Sakura are an awesome couple. Looking forward to the next chapter. Good luck in driver's Ed, you'll do great! And from experience i know exams SUCK! Good luck and update soon!

_Thanks for the support, and i know i hate exams, the only ones i'm worried about are my Geometry and my Economics, my other two should be easy._

**animelover1991**-OMG this is so cute! please update soon

_Lol thanks I'm glad you like it!_

**nickedwards-** love the new chapter and good luck in Driver's Ed but could you please put a good lemon in when it comes time put please dont abandon or i die. lol update soon

_Lol dont worry when it comes time for a lemon i will definatly make it exciting, and romantic, and all of that lemmony goodness lol_

**CrimsionSakuratree**-YAY! update soon!! and dont let the school destroy your imagination!! it's trying to kill me but . . . ah well, update soon :D

_The government may be able to take away my freedome, but they will never take away my creativity or imagination! Dowin with order up with anarchy! lol_

_Thank you all for the comments and the support! You guys are freaking awesome!_

Naruto was fuming. Sasuke was being a total ass, and he was pissed because Sakura was out there and he didn't seem to care at all. Ino on the other hand, the one that should be happy she's gone because now that Sakura's gone Sasuke's all hers was almost on the verge of tears at all times. Naruto was beyond confused. "Kakashi sensei, are we stopping for the night?" Naruto asked as they reached a village. It was a small one on the out skirts of the sound country border.

"Yes Naruto we are." Kakashi said as Asuma and the rest of them landed on the ground beside Kakashi and Naruto. "Ino, I'll leave it to you to find somewhere we can stay." Kakashi said. Ino nodded and led the way into the village, Asuma and Kakashi saying behind.

"They're here?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah, it's just Sakura and Itachi now, there were others but they left." Kakashi said. he could feel Sakura's chakra, it had that feeling of confusion and adoration. He didn't like the way things were turning out.

"So what do we do? Itachi will feel our chakra as we go in, and he'll try to take Sakura away into the night. And we cant tell Sasuke that he's here now, he'll go out on his own."

"I know." Kakashi said. "We'll wait it out, and when they leave, we'll follow." Kakashi said. Asuma nodded and they followed the genin into the village.

Itachi had made it clear that he didn't want any of the other men in the same hotel room as Sakura, and made them all leave to go back to the hide out while he cared for Sakura. He had no idea why he was acting this way, and it was even more clear that the guys had no idea what was going on, that he might be scaring them, but he really didn't care about them. Sakura was his main priority, and for some reason, this was all scaring him, but he decided that he didn't care. The whole situation was giving him a head ache, so he was going to let fate take it's course, and what ever happens happen. Right now Itachi was walking around the village looking for something worth Sakrua's lips to touch. He didn't want anything that was tainted like himself going into her, so when he stopped at the fruit market he picked only the freshest fruits for the blossom.

After he had paid for them he went back to the hotel and walked in to hear the shower running. Sensing that Sakura was the only one in the hotel room he decided to start preparing her food. Tomorrow morning they would be leaving and going to find the Slug Queen. Tsunade was still some what loyal to Konoha, but ever since Itachi had left, she had been helping and healing him whenever he needed it. And when Itachi had come to her with the leader's plan to teach Sakura medical ninjutsus, and for her to harbor Tsunade's strength, she accepted, and promised to keep it a secret from the village.

Sakura finished in the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around herself. She had heard Itachi come back in, and it sounded like he had a bag of something. She pulled on some of the clothes that Itachi had bought her and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red breast binding, and a pair of boy cut shorts, the wounds on her stomach and leg stung form the soap and the anti bacterial healing chemicals she had put on them, but putting the bandages on was going to be a pain. So before she got fully dressed she walked out with the clothes and bandages. Itachi was sitting at the table, cutting up fruit with a kunai. "Um Itachi-san?" she asked. Itachi looked up at her. "C-can you help me?" she asked.

Itachi pulled the chair out from the table, and motioned for Sakura to come over. She did and as she climbed onto the table Itachi took the bandages and clothes from her. "Did you already put the medicine on it?" he asked.

"Yes, but that was it, do you have any herbs that you can put under the bandages?" Sakura asked as Itachi moved in on her and pulled the chair out of the way.

"No, but we'll be with Tsunade in two days time, she'll be able to make sure that they heal completely." Itachi said as he began to wrap the white bandages around he taught small waist. "Sakura when was the last time you ate?" Itachi asked with a wince as his hands brushed over a rib bone that was sticking out of her delicate skin.

"Before the chunin exams, about three or four days ago." She said, knowing the moment Itachi became angry when his chakra flared a little. She gave a small jump but Itachi settled back down, and his chakra lowered.

"And is that because you thought it would make Sasuke like you?" he asked. Sakura froze, and Itachi finished up her abdomen wound.

"I-I don't know." Sakura said as he moved to her leg. "Things like that, they never really made sense to me. I would do things that other girls would, because they had heard it from a ruler, but now I see how stupid that was. I was so weak while I was in the chunin exams, that it made me see, that maybe if I would have acted the way I was supposed to, you know eat right, and train harder like Naruto and Sasuke, maybe I would have been able to beat Ino." Sakura said with a smile.

Itachi looked into her jade eyes. There was so much pain in them. "Sakura, there are things about Sasuke that you should know, should you ever wish to seek for his love." Itachi said as he began wrapping up her leg. "He doesn't know what he has until it's gone. He doesn't see that he had some affections for you because you were always there, things were never changing, but now that you are mine, and you will never go back, now he may see that there were some feelings there." He said.

"Don't worry Itachi-san, I don't think that I will ever feel that way about Sasuke again." Sakura said as Itachi finished. Sakura slid off the table and pulled her pants on, they were a simple red color, and hugged her hips, her shirt was a black tank top with fish net sleeves.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked sitting back down.

"Yeah." Sakura said sitting across form him. He pushed a bowl of fruit her way, and she greedily began to eat. When she was finished with her bowel Itachi pushed the remains of his at her.

"When you're done eating, we're going to leave, there was a change in the plan." Itachi said walking back to the room. Sakura whipped her mouth and watched his disappear behind the door.

Itachi knew that they were here, he sensed the Kyuubi's chakra the moment they walked into the village. He was taking Sakura and they were leaving tonight, he was not about to take the risk of losing her. He knew that Sakura was cooperating, but only because she didn't know where they were, or how close a rescue was. If she knew, there was a good chance that she would turn against him, and not only would he have to be harder with her, but he may have to hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to the cherry blossom. He took her clothes and placed them in a nylon lined bag and looked to see if there was anything else he was missing. The trash was empty—room service was getting faster—and the bathroom was going to be fine. The only think that was left was for him to get the blossom and leave.

Sakura watched Itachi come out of the bedroom and walked up to her with a bag, she could only imagined that had her clothes in it. "Itachi-san?" she asked. Itachi looked up at her and looked back down at what she was doing. "Where do you want me to put the kunai knife?" she asked. Itachi hadn't realized it until he came out, but Sakura had taken care of all the fruit peeling, and managed to clean the dishes in the small sink that was located on a long wall.

Itachi walked up so he was standing right behind Sakura, he pressed his body close to hers, and placed his hand over the one of hers that held the kunai knife. His head came down so his lips were hovering over her ear. His warm breath fanned over her neck, and he felt her breath hitch in her neck. Without a word he took the kunai from her hand and pulled away for her body. "Are you ready?" he asked as he placed the deadly knife into his pouch. Sakura nodded absent mindedly, and looked like she was in a dazed. Itachi gave a smile, knowing what he had done to the small girl. He knew that this was going to be easier if she was in a daze rather than being alert. He didn't do anything that was going to hurt her, it was just a small genjutsu. "come along Sakura." Itachi said as he threw the bag over his shoulder and walked to the door. Sakura followed behind him.

Kakashi could felt it. They were on the move, and there was the feel of a genjutsu in the air. _He's got her under a genjutsu on Sakura. _Kakashi looked over at Asuma and gave a nod. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as his eyes followed the jonin to the door.

"Oh just out." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Ino, I'll leave you and Shikamaru in charge." Asuma said taking a puff on his cigarette.

"He's here." Sasuke said standing up. Kakashi and Asuma looked at each other before Sasuke ran out the door.

"Damn it." Kakashi cursed as he ran after Sasuke.

"They're here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the only reason we didn't say anything was because we knew Sasuke would act this way, and it could seriously put Sakura's life in jeopardy." Asuma said as the rest of them followed Kakashi. When they reached the scene, none of them liked what they saw. Sasuke was facing off Itachi, Kakashi by his side, and Sakura was wrapped up in Itachi's arms, still under the genjutsu, but she looked like she somehow knew what was going on.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

"It's no good Naruto, she's under a genjutsu." Asuma said.

Sakura could hear everything that was going on, it was a good thing that they thought she was still under the genjutsu, she was able to sense it the minuet Itachi tried to place it on her, and he knew the minuet she released it. She promised him that she wouldn't do anything, but standing here now looking at Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and even Ino, that promise was becoming harder and harder to keep. Itachi's arm around her waist tightened, and she felt a hot rush sweep through her. She knew that she was feeling something for Itachi she shouldn't be, and it was scaring her. She remembered when his breath fanned on her neck. She wanted this feeling to stay with her forever, and that scared her senseless. Not only was he the enemy of her home village, but he was the man who kidnapped her.

"Itachi, tonight will be the night that you die." Sasuke said.

"I don't think so." Itachi said, his breath lashing out to tease Sakura's neck again. "If you attack me, what will happen to the blossom?" he asked.

"Like I care, she was just a pawn and a disposable one." Sasuke said, not even wanting to meet Sakura's eyes.

Itachi felt a pain go through him. How could Sasuke stand there and talk about the blossom like that. Itachi knew that she deserved better than that, even if it was coming from a low life criminal like himself. "Sasuke, you really are foolish." Itachi said, looking away from his brother. "How can you even call yourself an Uchiha when you talk that way about a female, and your teammate no less." Itachi looked back up at Sasuke, his Sharingan blazing. He sent Sasuke into the Sharingan world.

"Itachi, let Sakura go." Kakashi said. But Itachi didn't here he was too busy teaching Sasuke a lesson. Sasuke was in the red and black world, and there was another person there, crying. It looked like Sakura. Sasuke walked up to her, and looked down at her. She looked up at him, tears were streaming down her face and she looked up at him with pathetic hurt eyes. "Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke jumped back the thing may have looked like Sakura, but it wasn't that was the voice of a demon, not the delicate blossom he had known back in the real world. "Why did you do it Sasuke? Why did you kill me?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke spat.

"You killed me Sasuke, you killed me when you treated me like a dog." Sakura rose off the ground so she was hovering above the floor a couple of inches, and Sasuke backed up a little bit. "Now Sasuke, I'm going to kill you." She said, and every trace of the blossom Sasuke knew left. The Sakura changed into a blood thirsty demon. It still had the form of a human girl, but the hair was long and mangled, and her face had scars and cuts. The creature was drooling from lips that curled back over razor sharp teeth that looked like it belonged in a shark's mouth. The eyes were glowing a bright red, and there was a small spot in the middle where it was dimmed a dark green. The nails had morphed into claws, claws that looked like they could rip through anything. Sasuke fell back with a scream as the thing that had once been Sakura slowly ripped at him, taking him apart piece by piece.

Back in the real world Itachi released the Sharingan genjutsu and Sasuke fell to the ground, passed out. Kakashi knelt beside him and checked his pulse. Seeing that he would live he turned his attention back on Itachi and Sakura. "Itachi, why are you doing this?" Kakashi asked.

"You will see in three years, do not worry for the cherry blossom, she will be looked over, and cared for, this you can be sure of. No man will be aloud to touch her unless she wish it." Itachi looked down at Sakura, making sure she understood that. "Say your good-byes Kakashi, the cherry blossom of Konoha now belongs to the Akatsuki." And with that Itachi disappeared taking Sakura along with him.


	6. The First Kiss

_Okay so you guys have been horibly awesome! I mean that in a good way trust me. Okay you guys have been great with all the reviews and favoring and stuff. And because you guys have been so cool with this story, I was wondering if you could check out my other stories on here. you dont have to I mean that's totally up to you. So now that, that's done it's time for the Rockin list._

HANAJIMA UCHIHA-**Aweseome chapter but you made one spelling error that caught my attention.** _Thanks for the review, and thanks for pointing that out, i fixed it!_

lil sakura haruno- **please update, your story is weseom and exciting and i really really really cant wait till the next chapter . . .UPDATE.** _Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad you like the story so much!_

Cherry Blossom Fantasy 6-**Great story, keep writing I want to know what happenes** _Thanks so much and dont worry I will._

otaku-freak-16- **ooh, I'm liking this story more and more. Cant wait for ther next chapter!** _Thanks so much, and I'm glad you like this_

Kayamie1224-**I really like the plot line :3** _thanks _

sasusaku0129-**yeah sasuke got his kicked who go itachi i love this couple cant wait till the next chapter.** _Thanks so much, and i know this is one of my favorite couples lol_

de-ji bebi-**You definitely have my attention with this adn i look forward to whatever else you have instore** _thanks so much, i'm really happy that you like this so much!_

jojolashay-**omfg this story is coming out great cant wait til the next chapter here's a poem for ya It's the human conition/that keeps us apart/everybody's gotta story/that'll break yur heart**. _Awe thanks for the poem i love it!_

red24ly-**I said it before and i will say it again, I love love love your story! keep GOOD work! Please update soon.** _Thanks so much, and I will!_

jackie-chan1230-**so long and good riddance! hope you update soon!** _thanks _

nickeldwards-**love the new chapter and sas-gay is just stupid as always, but Itachi going to have to stay with her while she trains with Tsunade please do it would be fun. But it up to you i just miss itachi(anime tears). lol update soon.** _lol dont worry, Itachi is going to leave fot a little while, but for the most part he's going to be staying with her._

Sakura kept her head into Itachi's chest as he moved through the night. She had wanted to call out to Naruto, she wanted to go home, she wanted to feel the arms of someone she loved wrap around her and hold her in their arms. She wanted to let Kakashi and Naruto know that she was okay, instead she settled for Itachi's strong arms. She rested her head against his chest, and breathed in his scent. "Sakura?" Itachi asked. Sakura only moved in closer to his chest, her arms tightened around him. She looked up at him, and realized that he had stopped. He released Sakura and sat down against a tree, Sakura stayed wrapped up in his arms and he began to lightly stoke her hair.

"It hurts Itachi, it really hurts." Sakura said against his chest, trying not to cry.

Itachi sighed; he really didn't know how to deal with this. When he had left the village it was because he had nothing for him. "Sakura, I'm so sorry, if I didn't think that you were strong enough to face the road that lies ahead of you, I would have made the leader change his mind." Itachi took Sakura by the shoulders and looked into her jade eyes. He wiped away her tears and brushed her hair out of the way. "Sakura I know that you can do this, and I know that it hurts." Sakura looked up at Itachi; he was starting to scare her a little bit. She knew that this was not the way he normally acted. Why was it only around her? Sakura looked at Itachi a little more than she ever had before. His face was beautifully sculptured with light pale skin and highly chiseled cheek bones. His eyes were staring intently at her with the Sharingan eyes, and his lips looked all too kissable under the moonlight.

Without thinking or without knowing what she was doing, Sakura leaned in and lightly her lips touched his. Itachi was shocked for a moment, but then his lips started to move against hers and Sakura was a little shocked. When Itachi was fully aware of what he was doing he pushed Sakura away. "I'm sorry." She said looking down.

Itachi didn't say anything. "We should get going; Tsunade is only a few hours away. When we find her we can get you healed, and begin your training." He said. Sakura nodded and as she stood, she gripped her side and winced. Itachi lifted her into his arms and took off. He looked down at Sakura and looked away before she caught him. "Don't be sorry." He said looking straight forward. He could feel Sakura's head move against his arms, but he didn't look down at her. There was something in that small kiss that he liked too much. Sakura was not his to have.

Sakura woke up, not really remembering what had happened. She remembered the kiss with Itachi all too well though. His cool lips on hers, the way she went hot when he began to kiss her back. She wanted to kiss him again, and the woman in her told her that she wanted to feel his hands on her, all over, and that scared her. When she though back to Sasuke, she couldn't remember ever feeling like this, and that only pushed the fear stronger.

"Itachi, you said you wanted me to train a girl, not a kunoichi from Konoha that you kidnapped!" a woman's voice snapped. Sakura looked over to the door, and listened to the conversation.

"Do you think I like this?" Itachi's voice asked. "If it was up to me I would have sent her back with Kakashi last night. But unfortunately that's not up to me or you." It was silent for a moment. "You said you would train her for two and a half years that was our deal, you're being paid for it, and all of your debts as well."

"And that's the only reason I'm dong this." The woman said again. It was silent for a long while. "Itachi, this is just opening old wounds isn't it?" she asked. "I can see it in your eyes, even if they are covered by your Sharingan. You're falling in love with the kunoichi, and those feelings scare you." Sakura could hear foot steps coming towards the door, and she stretched, acting like she just woke up as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "So you're the little brat." The woman said. she was tall with long light blond hair pulled back into two pony tails, her chestnut eyes looked down at her, and she had the face of a mother. Sakura recognized her immediately. She was the legendary Tsunade, and the strongest kunoichi to ever live. She was amazing.

"Konichiwa Tsunade-Sama." Sakura said bowing her head. Tsunade walked over and lifted her head. She twisted it to one side, and then the other.

"Well it's going to take some work, but I think we can change this scrawny sack of bones into a real kunoichi." She said with a smile. "Get some training clothes on, you're going to be working your butt off for the next two and a half years." She said. Sakura nodded and changed before she followed Tsunade out of the village.

Sasuke woke up with a pounding head and every single part of his body was sore. He remembered what had happened perfectly. He was about to fight Itachi when he fell to the Sharingan—again. But that wasn't what scared him that only mean that he had to get stronger, what scared him is what Sakura had become in that world. She had said that Sasuke killed her. _How did I kill her?_ Sasuke knew that everyone was pissed at him for the way he was acting, but the truth was that if he acted like he liked Sakura in the slightest—which he didn't—Itachi could use her against him, and not only would that put her in danger, but it would could his judgment. He knew that Itachi was not going to hurt Sakura. He had read his brothers charka like an open book. Itachi was falling in love with the cherry blossom. Sasuke smirked and laid back down in the bed. _Maybe now I have some leverage on you, big brother._

"AARRGGHH! How can Sasuke Teme act like that?!" Naruto demanded storming around the hotel room. "Sakura-chan was right there, we could have saved her, but then he had to go all avenger and they got away!" he sighed and fell into the couch beside Shikamaru and Ino.

"Naruto I really don't think you need to worry about Sakura too much." Shikamaru said lazily looking at the ceiling. Everyone looked at him for a reason as to why he was so calm. "Look Itachi said himself that she would be looked after, and chances are that if they plan on keeping her alive for three years, then they're not gong to hurt her. Also, did you see the way he was looking at her?" he asked. Asuma and Kakashi shot each other a glance. "Itachi is falling in love with Sakura. I know that's hard to believe since he's a S-class criminal, and he's an Uchiha, and six years older than Sakura. But the way he looked at her, and the way his chakra was moving he was in love. Sakrua's wasn't much different either, granted she was under a genjutsu, but it still held that signature."

Asuma and Kakashi looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. If they let Sakura and Itachi fall in love, it was just going to be that much harder to get her back.

Sakura was exhausted, she though training with Kakashi Sensei had been hard, but this, this was a whole new type of hard, a whole new level of pain, but more importantly and whole new feeling of pride. By the end of the day Sakura had been able to summon enough chakra to her hand to crush a rock. Granted that it was a small rock, but she was still able to do something she had never seen Naruto, Sasuke, or even Kakashi do.

"Here." Sakura looked up at the voice. It was Shizune, Tsunade's other pupil. The woman was tall and slender with dark hair, and eyes. She was beautiful, and in her right arm held against her chest was Ton-ton the ninja pig. Shizune was holding out a carton of take-out.

"Thanks Shizune-san." Sakura said taking the food and chop sticks from her. "Do you know where Itachi is?" she asked as Shizune turned around to leave.

"He said he had to report in to his superiors, and that he would be back in a week."

Sakura felt a small pang of sadness wash over her. Why hadn't Itachi told her he was leaving? Okay so he really didn't have to tell her everything, but she missed him. That kiss came flooding back and she felt even more depressed. She wanted so much more from him and that scared her. He was a criminal, he was older than her by six years, and he had probably been with other women before. Sakura shook her head at the thought of Itachi with other women. It wasn't her business, and even if it was, Itachi would never fall in love with her. A scrawny little girl like her? Yeah right.

Itachi weaved his way in and out of the trees all he could think about since he left was Sakura. _This really isn't good._ He thought to himself. Not only was Sakura a kidnapped girl, but she had been in love with Sasuke, how could he know that she was really in love with him? This could all be some kind of scapegoat for her. Since she couldn't have Sasuke she would take his brother. No that couldn't be it, she had seen Sasuke and nothing in her chakra signature had said anything about love, or feeling like that. There was nothing there but pure hatred. Itachi gave a small smirk and thought of just how much it would kill Konoha to see their little cherry blossom fall in love with him on her own accord.


	7. The Prophecy

**_Okay first of all I would like to aplogize for not getting this up sooner, I really am doing the best I can. Also, something had come to my attention earlier, if you guys see any spelling mistakes, let me know, I try to make sure that they're all out, so yeah. Okay so it's time for the Rockin List_**

AlphaPine-**OMG! I love this chapter so much! And I really wnt to thank you for updating so fast! What's that? Like, two chapters in three days or something That's aweseome! Itachi and Sakura are making such a cute non-couple. Aw. . . gush They are adorable in your story not many people can write a story this good! Good job! Happy writing!**

_Thank you so much for the great review. I'm so happy that you really like this. At first I thought that maybe I was making it too . . . idk, but everyone seemes to like it, so I'm not worried anymore. Thanks again._

nickeledwards- **love the new chapter and Sas-gy is out of the picture yah, but love your writing so update soon. I got exams tomorrow better go study, but update sooner lol**

_Lol exams are a bitch, I have two tomorrow, and two more on Friday, but we might end up having a snow say tomorrow, so no worries!_

EmeraldEyes69-**Oh this is so great please update soon I can't wait!-Ichigo**

_Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it, and I will be trying to update everyday when exams are done._

otaku-freak-16- **a few grammar and spelling mistakes but over all it was alright, Can't wait to read what happens next.**

_Thanks for letting me know._

Cherry Blossom Fantay 6-**That's so adorable Sakura had her first kiss well please keep writing I want to see the end.**

_Dont worry I wont stop writing no matter what!_

sammyamber123-**omh i need more of this story**

_Thanks and I will have more_

xoLovelyEyesox-**really love the story, it's totally awesome!!ash**

_Thanks, lol and I think you have the same name as me lol_

Suck-A-Butt-**Damn you I was looking forward to the next chapter this story is great yup I hate it when peole make Sakura the victim and want her to escape even though her chances are like a pickles chance at me not eating it. (isn't that a great metaphore I LOVE PICKLES) anyway I love your story keep it up matie yo ho, yo ho, and a jar of bread and butter pickles.**

_Lol thanks so much for the review_.

lol sakura haruno-**evil itachi on tha last line we I was really happy you updated so quick cos i love your story so please updte soon chibi me do peace sign**

_lol awe cute chibi, thanks for the reviwe_

Waffel Crisp-**omg update**

_Lol okay!_

sasusaku0129-**COOL U DONT REALLY CARE WAT KONOHA FEELS IF THEY DONT GET SAKURA BACK (WOW I SOUND SO HEARTLESS DONT I?) OH WELL SONT CARE i love the story btw still do**

_lol thanks hun, I'm glad you like it, and not heartless at all _

AnimeAddictedGirl1155- **Ooh, I like this fanfic alot, Itachi and Skaura is such a good paring but I really do wnt to hit Sasuke; I like him as a mean charater though so its okay!**

_Lol thanks, I'm glad you like it, and appreciate the review_

"Alright Sakura that's enough for today." Tsunade said looking across the training field at Sakura. She had improved in the month that she had been training with Tsunade to the point where Itachi thought she was ready to take on some of the bigger stuff. She was able to crush one hundred pound boulders with her bare hands now, granted she still had a long way to go before she was at Tsunade's level, but she was getting better and better all the time. She had gotten some meat on her bones, and wasn't anorexic skinny anymore.

Her medical ninjutsu was coming along nicely as well. She was able restore crushed lungs, and open up passage ways in a large sea carp, and was now on to small cats and dogs. Itachi was impressed with how quickly she was learning. He watched as the delicate blossom straightened from her crouched position and sent a smile back to Tsunade.

Tsunade walked over to where Itachi was sitting and sat beside him as Ton-ton began to chase Sakura around the crater infested and rubble littered field. "She's getting better." He commented with a small smile. Tsunade 'tched' and looked out at the small girl.

"She still has a long way to go before she's up to your level, and even mine, but she is getting better. I didn't think she would be able to catch on this quickly." Tsunade said looking up at the leaves in the tree. They danced and flirted with one another as the wind blew them about. "Itachi it's not difficult for anyone to tell that she's special, she has an uncanny gift for genjutsu, and she is learning this stuff faster than anyone I know."

"Are you suggesting that's a bad thing?" Itachi asked.

Tsunade looked out at the field again as a large breeze swept through the field. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but don't you think that someone who can master the advanced genjutsu you've been teaching her, and her uncanny ability to learn medical ninjutsu and the strength techniques I've been teaching her, would have a blood line trait?" she asked. Itachi could see where this was going. Yes Sakura was a kunoichi, yes she was amazingly bright, but they had yet to find a blood line trait for her.

"Sakura is defiantly a strange kunoichi." He said looking out at her as she ran around. Sakura was hiding in one of the craters, and as the small pink pig sniffed her way up to the edge Sakura would jump out and send the little pig running. "Her parents are civilians, she's the only shinobi among them, so I wouldn't even begin to know where to start looking for a blood line trait."

"Well maybe you could search her mind for something. They taught you how to do that while you were in the ANBU right?" Itachi nodded, but he really didn't want to do that to Sakura, there was pain in her past, and going through her mind like that was only going to bring that pain back. "It's up to you what you do, but the sooner we find out what her blood line limit is, the sooner we can start training her according to it."

Sakura watched as Tsunade and Itachi talked, she didn't know what they were talking about, but the glances they kept giving her, told her that it had something to do with herself. Trying not to pay attention she continued to play with Ton-ton. Over the past month she had spent half of her time with Tsunade, training outside or working on her medical ninjutsu, and the other half of it had been spent with Itachi, learning genjutsu based attacks and defensive maneuvers. Not that she was complaining about her alone time with Itachi, but she could still remember that kiss, and wondered if there was anything behind it, or rather if Itachi felt that there was anything behind it.

"Sakura, time to go back." Tsunade said as she and Itachi began to walk back to the village. Sakura climbed out of her hole, Ton-ton following closely at her heels as she ran to catch up with Tsunade and Itachi. When they got to the hotel Itachi went straight back to his room. He was leaving tonight to go watch the chunin exams that had been rescheduled. He also wanted to see if Konoha had listened to him, or if they were just trying to keep up appearances for the bordering countries. Sakura wanted to go with him, but he had said that it was too dangerous, even if she was in disguise, they would recognize her chakra signature. Sakura quickly cleaned up and threw some clean clothes on, if you could call it that. She didn't have many clothes that covered her middle, and her belly was almost always sowing with a great amount of leg and arm skin as well.

Slowly she walked up to Itachi's door and knocked once. "It's open." She heard him call. She twisted the brass handle and walked inside closing it behind her. "Sakura." Itachi said looking at her. He was lying on his bed, his shirt had been discarded on the floor, and Sakura watched as he took a breath, his pectoral muscles moving up and down, his strong chiseled abs glowed in the light. He had his pony tail around his left shoulder so it was splayed across his chest and arm. His strong lean arms were bended with his hands behind his head, and his head was turned to the side, obsidian orbs watching her every move, skilled shinobi instincts measuring her steps, predicting what was going to come next.

She slowly walked up to him, and he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Sakura didn't say anything as she sat down on his left leg. Her pale nimble fingers traced over his chest and found purchase on his shoulders. She leaned into him, not really sure how he would react, she leaned in and her soft rose petal lips touched his in a small kiss before she pulled back, only far enough so that her lips were just hovering above his. Sakura could feel Itachi wrap an arm around her waist and leaned his head up just enough so he caught her lips in his own. His hand came down around her left leg and brought it over his own so she was straddling him. Sakura felt Itachi's hot taste flood her mouth when his tongue came crashing against her lip with a throaty moan at his cinnamon taste she opened her mouth and allowed Itachi to slip his tongue in. Itachi's left arm replace his right and wrapped around her waist, and his right came around her shoulders and he bent her over on his lap so the only thing that was keeping her butt form hitting the ground was his strong arms.

Itachi knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. He was literally high on her taste. He moved so Sakura was lying down on the bed, and he was on her left side, still kissing her as he combed his long fingers through her short pink tresses. He could feel her small hands run over his chest again, and he realized what he was doing. Sakura was still a twelve year old kunoichi who was still a virgin, and he was anything but gentle with women he had taken. If he was going to have her, she not only needed to know what she was in for and how it was going to feel and tonight was defiantly not the night to go over that.

Itachi jumped off of Sakura and moved over to the corner of the room. "Itachi?" her sweet voice called. Itachi looked over at her and almost lost it again so he looked away. Sakura was laying on his bed one leg was stretched out the other was bent slightly, she was holding the upper half of her body propped up on her elbows. Her lips were slightly parted, and wet and swollen from the kiss. Her small chest was moving rapidly, dragging in oxygen.

Itachi threw his bag over his shoulder and walked over to the window. "I'll be back when I can." He said before launching himself out of the window. Sakura was confused, she though that Itachi was liking it. She sighed and rolled over to her to her side. A slicing shiver of cold air ran up her spine so she wrapped herself up in Itachi's blankets and breathed in his scent, getting drunk off of it before she fell asleep.

Itachi had stopped for the night when he found the traveling colony of gypsies he had met during his travels. They were always asking him to stay with them and tonight he agreed. He was sitting in front of the large bonfire they had going, watching the girls as the danced to the music that played. "What's on your mind, Sharigan?" Itachi looked over to the girl who had addressed him. She lad long brown hair that curled in on the ends, and matching dark eyes. She gave him a coy smile as he looked back into the orange flames that flickered and danced.

"Rosalina, what ever made you think something was wrong?" Itachi asked. He once had a thing for Rosalina but he found out not long after he learned her name that Rosalina was defiantly not his type.

Rosalina gave a loud sweet laugh. "Sharigan, you are speaking not only to a woman who can see the future, but one who received her powers from a very powerful shinobi clan." She said with a smile as her eyes locked onto a fiery red head that danced about the flames. "Do you want to know what I see?" she asked. Itachi flashed her eyes to her in a simple yes. "I see a woman of worth, one whom you will learn to open up and be true to. One who ears tresses of rosy pink, and knowing eyes of bright jade." This defiantly caught Itachi's attention. "A virgin who is already among your company back at the hotel, but you will not take her, not yet at least, no she will be almost lost to you by the time you realize that she is the woman you want." And with that Rosalina stood, and joined the red headed woman with a kiss as she and her lover danced around and flirted with one another.

Itachi knew that the gypsies enjoyed playing games on people, especially when it came to their love life, so he didn't believe her fully, but one thing was for sure, he was defiantly falling for the blossom.

Konoha was abuzz with the Chunin exams, and Naruto was anything but relaxed, he was ready to take his frustration and anger out on Neji, and he was ready to make it to the final round so he could kick Sasuke's ass. That's all he wanted to do, and Ero Sanin had taught him the perfect attack for it. He gave a smile as he faced off against Neji. The guy looked too cocky, and Naruto couldn't wait to knock the cockiness right out of him. Naruto gave a smile and looked over at him, and went on the attack.

Itachi watched in the shadows, disguised as an ANBU, the Kyuubi was good, but he didn't care, he wasn't here to watch the Kyuubi, he was here to watch Sasuke's match. Although he told himself that he was just here to see how Konoha was fairing with its genin, and the other villages as well, his mind was only on Sakura. Something was picking at his mind, and he didn't like it. The kunoichi was working her way into the darkest, smallest, part of his heart, and was slowly worming her way throughout her whole body.

Itachi forced himself to focus back on the match, Naruto had won, and now the Nara kid was on the field facing a female opponent. Seeing the girl out there, and how she seemed to have the upper hand only made him think of Sakura. He began weighing her advantages, and disadvantages over her opponents, and how well she would fair against the Shadow Master. Itachi shook his head and looked back down at the match. He was losing his mind. Sasuke was already down there. What was he doing?

He watched Sasuke face off against the sand demon. This was the match everyone had come to see. The last of the Uchiha's who was not on the run, vs. the demon of Suna. Itachi watched as Sasuke fought well against him, but no matter what he tried he couldn't get past the sand. Until his hand was aglow with the Chidori. Itachi watched as the lightning cut into the sand, and the red head let out a scream. Itachi knew that Kakashi had taught Sasuke this, but did her really think that he was going to win the match with a simple Chidori. He really was a foolish little boy.

Sure enough just like Itachi thought, Orochimaru launched his attack, and Itachi fled to the roof to join the snake master and the Hokage. Both of the older men looked at him, and Orochimaru gave a smirk. "Itachi it really has been too long, how are you?" the old man looked up as Itachi removed his mask and Orochimaru's men formed the barrier.

"What are you doing Orochimaru, trying to get yourself in trouble?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi, where's Sakura?" Sarutobi asked.

Itachi looked over at him. "She's fine, probably training or sleeping." Itachi said, he looked up at the snake master. "I here you are looking to use Sasuke's body in three years."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not in the slightest." Itachi said with a smile. He though that this was in no way the fitting end for Sasuke, but if he was going to die, than so be it. And with that Itachi's clone disappeared.


	8. Hold Me

1Sakura hadn't slept or left Itachi's room in days, not even to eat, ever since he left, that was almost four days ago. Tsunade and Shizune went into the big city about a day ago, and wouldn't be back for a couple days. Sakura was depressed and slightly heart broken, Itachi seemed like he had liked the kiss, hell he even kissed back, but then he just up and left, she was beyond confused. Sakura opened her eyes and immediately shut them again with a groan. She missed him so much she was beginning to see things. She tried to go back to sleep, but then she heard his beautifully seductive chuckle, and she could feel a cool hand brush hair out of her face. And then she heard it, his beautiful voice. "Well if you're that unhappy to see me I can leave again." Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked good and hard at him. It was really him, he was finally back. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she was utterly speechless. This had to be a dream, and she would wake up, and be back in her bed at home, and none of this would be happening, although if that was completely true, she would be miserable, and no good to her team. Itachi frowned a little. "Sakura if you want me to leave I can."

"No!" she said a little to fast. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what's wrong with me." She said when he sat on the bed. Sakura curled her feet up, bringing her legs to her chest.

"It's alright, when was the last time you left this room?" he asked.

Sakura looked around the room, she didn't want him to get mad at her. "I haven't left since you did." She said with a quiet voice. Itachi didn't say anything, he just kicked off his shoes and started to remove his ANBU uniform. Sakura watched a little confused as he stripped off his vest and shirt. All of his muscles began to play under his skin as he moved. Itachi was now standing in front of Sakura, and he picked her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest as he pulled back the comforter and laid Sakura down on the far side, he then climbed in beside her and pulled the blankets up over them. Sakura was a little confused at Itachi's actions, but she didn't care, she scooted a little closer to him and drifted into sleep.

Itachi could tell that Sakura had not slept in a while, and she desperately needed sleep. He could explain everything later, right now all he wanted to do was sleep beside her, have her small breakable body beside his, feel her heart beating next to him. As Itachi listened to her, he fell into a deep sleep beside her.

Sakura woke up, and felt a soft solid wall in front of her. She opened her eyes slowly to see what it was, and was a little shocked when she saw Itachi's Pecs. Her senses kicked on and she realized that one of his arms was around her waist, and at some time in their sleep their other hands worked together, so they were holding hands. "Morning." A velvet voice called. Sakura looked up a little and was met by Itachi's obsidian eyes.

"Morning." She said back with a smile. Realizing the position they were in, and the fact that this was defiantly something Itachi didn't do, Sakura began to pull away, but much to her surprise Itachi's grip only tightened. Sakura looked up for him for an answer.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her head. "Just stay like this for a little while, before I have to leave again." He said.

"What do you mean leaving?" Sakura asked. She didn't want him to leave again, he just got here.

"I received a message on my way home last night, that I have to go back to the headquarters, at least for a little while, you have to stay here and train with Tsunade and Shizune, but I will be back to get you." He said. Sakura was confused, why did he have to leave. "I just wanted you to know, that the night I left, I did want to go on with you, you can't believe how hard it was to turn away from you. But not only are you young still, but I'm not gentle with women, and I want you to be ready for that." He paused, and Sakura just snuggled into his chest, she wanted him to hold her, and never leave, but since he had to leave, she would settle for him just holding her. Itachi pulled Sakura close, now holding her with both arms as they just laid there. All day it was like that, at one point Itachi got up, and went to get food for her and when they were done with that they laid down again and held each other in their arms. They knew that their time was short, and they weren't sure when they were going to see each other again, and all they wanted to do was be together. And that was what they did, they didn't leave until Itachi had to go back, before sunrise the next day.


	9. Blood Line Limit Revealed

"Sakura, come along, and quit dawdling." Tsunade said as she led her apprentice through the woods. The time had finally come for Sakura to leave her and go to live with the Akatsuki, and Sakura was a little nervous. She hadn't seen Itachi in two and a half years, she hadn't seen anyone other than Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton. Itachi said that he wanted to be with her when he left, but did he really mean that? They hadn't seen each other in so long, what if he found someone else?

Tsunade had become the Hokage not long after Itachi left, and Naruto had come along with Jiraiya to find her, Sakura watched from a distance, and she could still see the heartbreak on his face, and not long after that Sasuke left. Sakura had done something stupid then.

Flashback . . .

Sakura had seen them fighting on the roof tops, and she was afraid that they were going to kill each other, but then Kakashi jumped in, and she was somewhat relieved but there was something about Sasuke that made her worry. That night, she had been training on the hill outside the village when she saw him. He had a bag and it looked like he was leaving. Sakura rushed over to him, and when he saw her, he was a little shocked.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke, I can't explain, but what are you doing?" she asked

Sasuke looked down and his fists clenched. "You can't be real." He said. Sakura just watched. "I'm sorry, I've been a jerk, I've been hiding my feelings, and now . . . I've lost you." He looked up at her and smiled. Sasuke actually smiled. "Sakura I will get you back from Itachi, I promise, Orochimaru is going to give me power, then I can defeat Itachi and save you."

"Sasuke, Orochimaru doesn't want to give you power, he wants to take over your body!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke was scaring her. "You're so stupid, why wont you get past this revenge thing? And who said I wanted to be saved?" she asked. "Maybe I like being with Itachi!"

"You don't mean that Sakura, you cant, you're just my imagination." And with that Sasuke left into the night. Sakura ran back and told Tsunade what had happened, but she had to stay in her hiding place, and watch the pain wash over Naruto as he learned that he had lost yet another teammate. She watched as he left with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji to go get Sasuke, as Lee left the village, as Kakashi went out to find them. Konoha was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

About half a year after she had been taken, Naruto set out with Jiraiya to train. They were gong to be back in two years so they could rescue her and Sasuke. She just hoped that they never found her.

End Flashback . . .

Now in the dead of night they were going back to the hill on the outside of the village to meet Itachi. They were standing there, in their cloaks. Itachi and the man with the blue skin, Kisame, the one who had tried to rape her were standing at the far end of the field, as they approached. "Sakura this is where we stop." Tsunade said. Sakura looked up at her and she could see the slight pain on her face. Tsunade looked down at Sakura and gave her a smile. "You know I love you like a daughter, so be careful okay?" she asked. Sakura hugged her and nodded. She didn't say anything, because goodbyes were always the hardest.

She walked over to the far end of the field and without a word from either man they took off at lightning speed. She didn't know what to say to Itachi, it had been so long. She kept staring at the back of his head, willing him to stop and look at her, just once, but he never did. They traveled almost all night before they came to a very large house, it was HUGE! It had to be at least four stories, and have at least twenty rooms. No said anything as they walked inside until Itachi and Sakura were alone. Kisame walked in and left.

"You're looking good." He finally said. _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ She asked herself. She was about to voice her question when Itachi started walking. "Your room is down here," he said as the walked, "only you will have a key, and it's waiting beside your bed along with a uniform, and some new weapons." Itachi led her down a hall and up the stairs, all of the stairs. All the way up to the fourth level. There was only one door, at the very top of the stairs. Itachi opened it up, and moved aside so Sakura could walk in.

The room took up the whole top floor, and the roof was pure glass. There was a large queen sized bed in the middle of the wall on her left, that held her clothes, and key, and beside that was a table with a lamp, and the weapons. Across the room from the bed was another door that was opened enough for Sakura to see a bathtub, meaning that was the bathroom. The carpet was a dark red, and the walls were a light cream color. She was breathless. Across from her was a closet, and on either side of her was a TV, a stereo, a Piano, and a small art station.

"Itachi this place is amazing!" she said looking around, trying to make her brain process the beauty, and the face that this was all hers.

"I'm glad you like it." Itachi said. Sakura turned to look at him, he was leaning casually against the door frame with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. "Deidara will come by once a day to give you art lessons, and Sasori will probably try to help," me mumbled something about them not getting along when it came to art, "And I'll see you to teach you the genjutsu training that was interrupted."

Sakura nodded processing everything he said, when she remembered something. "Oh! Tsunade asked me to give this to you." She said handing him a small scroll. Itachi took it, pocketed it and looked up at the sky.

"You should get some sleep, it's late, and tomorrow you have to start training early." He turned to leave and before he closed the door he looked over his shoulder. "Good night Sakura."

Itachi walked out of the cherry blossom's room and walked into the kitchen. He sighed as he sat in the chair. He placed his head in his hands and tried to get some other scent in her head, some other image behind his eyes. He had gotten along miserably without the girl, everyday he was miserable because he couldn't see her, and he couldn't smell her, and now that she was here he was going crazy, because he didn't know how much things had changed in the past two years.

"And what has the Sharingan in a mess now?" Itachi didn't look up at his blond friend. "So the blossom is here un?" he asked.

"She is, she's sleeping." Itachi said. "You will be giving her art lessons tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Itachi nodded and walked to his room. He didn't know how long he was laying there just thinking about the blossom but soon he fell asleep with images of the flower.

Sakura woke up to a soft knocking on her door. She stood up, still clothed in yesterday's clothes and walked to the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Sakura san, it's Deidara and Sasori, we're here for your art lessons, are you ready?" a voice asked.

"One minuet, let me get dressed." Sakura said waling away from the door. She walked over to the closet and noticed that all of the clothes were black, red, or purple. She decided on a paid of black pants and a red tank top. She combed through her hair and opened the door for the men to walk through. "Good morning Sasori sama, Deidara Sama." She said with a smile as they walked through.

"Good morning Sakura san, and you can drop the sama, we're your equals here." Sasori said with a small smile. Sakura nodded and watched as they set up the easels. Sakura actually had fun with the lessons, Sasori and Deidara argued a lot, but it was fun enough. But all too soon they left and Sakura was with Itachi on her bed as they began her genjutsu training. Itachi would tell her the technique and Sakura would try to create it, sometimes it was too powerful, sometimes it wasn't strong enough.

"Sakura, did Tsunade ever find a blood line limit for you?" Itachi asked when they were finished. Sakura was out of breath from the training. Sakura shook her head, too exhausted to speak. "Sakura, can I take a look?" he asked. Sakura nodded, unaware of what he was going to do. Itachi looked her in the eyes and went into her mind with the Sharingans. Sakura's mind was vivid with swirls with black and red as Itachi looked around. He was trying to find something, some sort of foreign chakra, but he didn't find anything until he heard someone crying. He began to look around and saw Sakura, slumped in the corner of her mind, crying.

Slowly Itachi walked up to her and placed his hand on her back. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It hurts." She said. Itachi looked at her and saw that she was gripping her chest where her heart was.

"Hey, get away from her!" a voice called. Itachi looked up and saw another Sakura. In shock he backed away and watched as the second Sakura pulled the first one onto her lap. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It hurts." Sakura wailed again.

"What hurts baby girl?"

"My heart." She said.

"I know, mine too, but we can make it through this, trust me." The second Sakura began to rock the first one. "Look we have someone now, we can forget about this pain, we can get a new heart, a better one."

"No, I don't want to, he'll break it again, just like he did last time."

Itachi had seen enough he pulled out of Sakura's mind and fell back into his own. He heard Sakura take a deep breath when she came back into her own body, and start gasping for air.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Sakura I think we found your blood line limit." Itachi said. Sakura looked up at him and gave him a smile.


	10. Virgin?

_Recap . . ._

_Slowly Itachi walked up to her and placed his hand on her back. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked._

_"It hurts." She said. Itachi looked at her and saw that she was gripping her chest where her heart was._

_"Hey, get away from her!" a voice called. Itachi looked up and saw another Sakura. In shock he backed away and watched as the second Sakura pulled the first one onto her lap. "What's wrong?" she asked._

_"It hurts." Sakura wailed again._

_"What hurts baby girl?"_

_"My heart." She said._

_"I know mine too, but we can make it through this, trust me." The second Sakura began to rock the first one. "Look we have someone now, we can forget about this pain, we can get a new heart, a better one."_

_"No, I don't want to; he'll break it again, just like he did last time."_

_Itachi had seen enough he pulled out of Sakura's mind and fell back into his own. He heard Sakura take a deep breath when she came back into her own body, and start gasping for air._

_"What did you do?" she asked._

_"Sakura I think we found your blood line limit." Itachi said. Sakura looked up at him and gave him a smile._

_End Recap . . ._

Sakura waited as Itachi paced back and fourth around the room. She knew he had seen her inner self, but that wasn't the only thing he saw, she could feel it. "Itachi, what's wrong?" she asked.

Itachi glanced at her before stopping at the window. "Well you obviously know about half of your blood line limit, your second soul." he said his eyes burring into the afternoon sun. "there is another part though, something you cant sense out side of the body." Sakura was beginning to get a little worried, Itachi was scaring her, he was being to vague. "I think that you might be able to control people, kind of like the Mind Transfer Jutsu and the Shadow Possession Jutsu combined." Sakura looked at him with a little skepticism.

"Itachi, what exactly is going on?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Itachi how can you not know?"

"I've never seen anything like this before Sakura, I need to do a little research on this." Itachi stood and walked over to the door.

"Itachi are you mad at me? Did I do something?" Sakura asked. Itachi turned around and looked at her confused. "The whole time I've been here, you wont look at me, and you cant stand to be in the same room as me. Itachi I'm a medical kunoichi, I can sense the strain on your chakra, I can tell you cant wait to get out of this room."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't?" Sakura asked, her voice rising a little bit. Itachi flinched back. "After everything you said that day in the hotel, and now you treat me like a virus, what happened?" she asked.

"Sakura you're confused, nothing ever happened."

"Bull shit Uchiha!" she yelled. "I though you were different from Sasuke, but I guess all of you Uchiha are the same." Sakura shoved past Itachi and slammed the door behind her, Itachi listened as she walked into the living room and sat by Deidara before he disappeared through her window.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasori asked when Sakura came storming out of her room.

"Yeah, it sounded like you and Itachi were fighting, un." Deidara said agreeing with his partner.

"I'm fine." Sakura lied. "Do we have anything to drink?" she asked heading for the kitchen. Sasori followed her into the kitchen and watched as she pulled out a sake jar and a cup. "You want some?" she asked.

"No, are you sure you can handle that stuff, it's kind of vile." he said when she made a face as the burning liquored dumped down her throat.

"I've had it once or twice, I only need three shots to get me numb enough to sleep, but not enough for a hang over, I'll be fine." she said drowning another glass. Sasori only shrugged as she drowned her third glass and slid the water clear liquid back into it's place and walk down the hall to her room.

Sakura felt like crying, but she wouldn't do it, she had spilt enough tears for Uchiha men, she would not cry, not now, not ever. Sakura fell into a restless sleep not long after the memory of Itachi's strong arms wrapping around her two years ago.

Itachi wandered the streets of the near by town in a dazed state. He never knew words could cut so deep. Sakura had said he was no better than Sasuke, but that couldn't be true could it? He knew he had been giving Sakura the cold shoulder since she came back, but that was mainly because he didn't know where her feeling were, and whether or not she still wanted him, obviously she did. But it was up to him to know the difference between right and wrong, she didn't want him, she wanted an escape, and he was the only way she would get that right now.

Making up his mind on what he was going to do Itachi walked back to the house and went to his room, everyone else was asleep. He walked in and froze. Sakura was laying on his bed, lips parted slightly, staring up at the ceiling. "So he comes back." she said not looking at him. He felt the pain of desire creep up on him.

He wanted her.

Bad.

He really needed to get away from her. "Look I have to go for a little bit, I just came to get something." he said walking over to his closet. "I want you to crash here, but in the morning you should talk to Deidara or Sasori about going into town to get clothes or whatever."

"Itachi, you never meant to kiss me did you?"

The memory of that kiss flooded his mind and he closed his eyes remembering every throaty moan. "No I didn't."

"Then why did you?" she asked sitting up on the bed.

How could he i not /I have? His jaw clenched and he ground his teeth together. He could feel his heart pound as his senses kicked in. He could hear every breath, every heart beat, every unspoken desire flooded around him. He should just go, leave her alone.

"Tell me why."

"Because you were too beautiful to resist." he whispered. A dark hunger curled in his belly, aching to hold her. He moved over to the chair that was to the side of the room, by the open window. He should get out of here, go find a fight somewhere, or get hammered. "Look I really have to go."

"Don't go, stay here."

"I have to go."

"Why?"

Itachi sighed and sat down. He could feel his erection pushing painfully against his fly, begging to be released. He was being torn between two things, pleasure and virtue.

Both hers.

"Are you just running away from me?" she asked. It was a taunt, she knew how to make him crumble, and that's why Kunoichi were so dangerous. They knew how to seduce even the most vile of men.

"Be careful, Sakura."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to explode over here."

Sakura got off the bed and walked over to his side. He hand landed on his chest, over his heart, the other on his shoulder, and then she sat down on his lap, straddling him. His erection pushed up painfully and he let out a hiss.

"Are you going to send me away?" she asked.

"I don't want to take you until you're ready." he said.

"The hell with that!" she said.

"Sakura, I don't want to take your virtue until you're positive you're with the man you want to be with."

"Is that what this is about? Me losing my virginity?" she asked looking into Itachi's eyes. He didn't say anything only looked back at her. "Itachi, trust me that was taken from me along time ago."

"What?"

"My father is a nasty bastered, he raped me and my mother, I was an accident." she said. "If this whole thing as been about that, then I'm sorry, but I cant give that to anyone anymore."

A white hot rage flooded Itachi. He was going to kill the son of a bitch. Slash open his throat and let him bleed out.

"Don't tell me no Itachi." she said with a whisper. He hand left his shoulder and found his erection through his clothes. His hips jerked madly, and his gasp split the silence in the room. "You want me, just like I want you to take me." Sakura began rubbing her palm over his shaft, friction and heat passing through her hand and his clothes to his length. "Don't say no." and then she lifted up onto her haunches to press her lips against his.

i Game over. /i Itachi thought crushing her to him.

Itachi thrust his tongue in her mouth as he grabbed her hip with one hand, and her wrist with the other and began grinding himself against her hand. Her moan of excitement pushed him even higher, and as her nails dug into her back, he loved the pain, they told him that she was as hungry as he was. He had her on the bed and under him in a matter of seconds, crossing the room in two strides and laying her down on the silken sheets. He pulled her pants and panties off with one movement, and her shirt and bra were torn off in shreds as he dumped them on the floor. There would be time to savor later, right now it was all about the raw numbing sex.

While he worked her breasts with his mouth her nails scrapped across his skin as she pulled his shirt over his head. His mouth left her only long enough to step out of his pants. Then he linked an arm behind her leg and brought it over his shoulder as he went down on her with his mouth. His tongue swirled around her opening velvet softness caressing the folds of her sex. Sakura gasped as his tongue pushed inside of her. He fucked her in and out until her muscles were clenching around him and he body was shaking with her release.

Itachi smiled down at her as he covered her with his body. Itachi braced himself on his elbows before he slid home into her. Sakura let out a sigh and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move. Sakura could feel the pressure building inside her like a cloud before it explodes with rain. Itachi bent down and kissed Sakura hard on the mouth as he picked up speed.

"Oh Kami Sakura, you're so tight." He said with a grunt as he thrust into her. Sakura could feel her release coming and as she dug her nails into him she called out his name as a wave of pleasure over took her. She was still high on the orgasm as Itachi jerked inside her. She rode out her own, and then crashed into another as Itachi released deep within her.

Itachi kissed her forehead before withdrawing himself from her and pulled her against his chest as their breathing steadied itself once again. "I love you, Sakura Chan."

"I love you too, Itachi kun." Sakura said with a small smile. She had finally melted the ice around Itachi's heart.

Sakura woke and with a smile on her face cuddled against Itachi's chest the memories of the night before flooding back to her. "Are you awake?" Itachi's voice came.

"If I say yes do I get a kiss?" Sakura asked. Itachi chuckled and bent over her, his lips brushing hers. "Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Good morning." Itachi said pulling back the covers. "I'll be back in a moment." He said walking out the door. Sakura sighed and buried her head in the blankets once more.

Itachi had sent a message to Rosalina to ask her about what she had said. It was confusing and unnerving. Itachi knew he wanted to be with Sakura, but Rosalina had said that the woman he was destined to be with was a virgin, Sakura was not. Itachi walked out of the house where there was a small raven pacing back and fourth with a letter in it's mouth. Itachi removed the letter and walked back inside.

Sharingan,

I can see how this would confuse you. Sakura is the woman from my vision without a doubt, and you love her, that much is true. While she may not be a true virgin, she still saved her first by choice for you. She is only a virgin in the most sense of the word, she only gave herself when she wanted, without force. She is the woman you seek. Do not put so much faith in spoken words, they will be the downfall of all great nations.

Now it made sense, well somewhat. With that matter settled he walked back inside and climbed back into bed with the girl. She reacted immediately, wrapping her arms around him and burring her head in his chest. "Where did you go? Your body's cold." She whispered against his skin.

"Just checking the mail." He said stroking her hair. Sakura shrugged the matter off and played lightly with his hair. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, and I think Deidara and Sasori are coming back to help me with my art lesson." She said moving to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into the bed.

"Itachi I have to go, besides it's only for a few hours, and you need a shower." She said slapping him playfully on the chest. Itachi smiled and kissed her knuckles before letting her go. Sakura snuck back into her room and got dressed in a deep purple sun dress, and was combing through her wet hair when Deidara and Sasori walked in.

"Good morning Sakura Chan." Deidara said with a smile walking up behind the girl. He smiled at her through the mirror.

"Morning Deidara, Sasori." Sakura said with a smiled walking over to the easel that was set up in the corner. "So what are we working on today?" she asked. Deidara and Sasori just smiled at each other and then looked at Sakura who was beginning to get a little worried.

Deidara and Sasori came clambering out of Sakura's room choking on smoke, and covering their mouths. "What the hell are you doing in there?" Kisame asked as he walked by.

"Trying to blow the place up." Sakura said stumbling out after them. Kisame shook his head and walked on by as the smoke cleared. Fortunately there wasn't much damage.

"Well Sakura, we'll see you tomorrow." Sasori said as he and Deidara walked away.

The girl sighed and walked back into her room where she collapsed on her bed with a sigh. "What's wrong my little blossom?" Sakura's head shot up and a smile crept on her face as her eyes locked on with Itachi's.

"Your teammates are crazy." She said with a smile as Itachi walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"No we're not!" Sasori called from behind the door. Itachi took out a kunai and shot it half way through the door. "Hey are you trying to kill us?" Sakura just giggled and leaned her head on Itachi's chest. For once she felt completely loved.


	11. The Battle

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked looking over his shoulder at Sakura. They were positioned in a field with enemy ninja all around them. The time had come for the battle, and Sakura had spent a great deal of time planning for this night. She was hidden in the tall grass, it was her job to watch the guy's backs, and make sure she healed them when they needed it. Sakura desperately wanted to be out on the field fighting along with Itachi, but Sasuke was here, and there were a few Konoha nin as well. Somehow Tsunade had found out about this little meeting and had sent some of Konoha's finest. All together there in that little field was Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba and Akumaru, Neji and Tenten from Konoha. Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a whole horde of Sound Nin. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan. Sakura crouched low and nodded to Itachi. He nodded and looked back out at the two opposing teams.

It was unclear who moved first but soon everyone was engaged in a fight of some kind. Sasuke found Itachi right away. "Today will be the day you die." Sasuke sneered.

"Not today little brother." Itachi said swinging his sword. Sasuke parried, and jumped out of the way. Itachi smirked and faked a right before slicing Sasuke's left arm. "Concentration is key, little brother." Itachi taunted. He knew how to make Sasuke mess up, all he had to do was make him angry.

A little farther down the battle field Sasori and Deidara were taking out sound nin and trying to keep Kiba and Akumaru away from them. Deidara let out a bomb and blew the remaining sound nin away. "What now Danna?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess we take out the Konoha fleas." Sasori said with a small smiled as they turned on Kiba and Akumaru.

Neji, Tenten, and Kakashi were holding off Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame, and Naruto was trying to get at Itachi.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Naruto snapped looking at Itachi. "Where's Sakura Chan?" he asked.

"Don't worry about the blossom, she's safe." Itachi said a possessiveness overtaking him.

"I swear if you touched her . . ."

"You'll what?" Itachi asked. "Kill me? Honestly Sasuke come up with something a little better than that." Itachi snapped. Sasuke's rage got at him again and he charged at Itachi who dodged. They were pushing him too far back, too close to Sakura, but if with both Sasuke and Naruto coming at him he couldn't get on the offensive.

Sakura knew things were getting bad. Kisame had been hurt and had retreated to the covering to get healed. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"The wound's deep, but you'll live." Sakura said finishing off his wound.

Kakashi knew that there was someone healing the ones who were injured, because they always went to the same place, and they were always coming back out, moving like they had never been hurt. "Naruto, twenty yards into the bushes, one of them is hiding, I'll leave them to you." Kakashi said before he moved out of the way.

Naruto nodded and looked over to where Kakashi had seen the one that was hiding. He could sense someone there for sure. Leaving Sasuke and Itachi to fight, he sent a doppelganger towards the person from the front, while he went to the back.

"Kesu." Sakura said when she realized what was going on. She jumped up to the tree branches above her, and she moved across the tree branches, but Naruto knew, he kept following her. _Oh this cant end good. _Naruto followed the cloaked figure, he couldn't believe what he saw. He could have sworn pink hair, and that only made him more determined to catch this person. Seeking power form the nine tailed fox Naruto leaped into the air and tackled the person to the ground, right in the middle of the filed. Naruto shook his head and looked down at the person beneath him.

"S-Sakura Chan?" he asked.

**Busted** Inner Sakura said disappearing from Sakura's mind. Everyone in the field had seemed to stop what they were doing, especially the two brothers.

Naruto climbed off of Sakura and just stared at her. "Hello Naruto." She said looking at the ground.

Itachi didn't wait for anyone to ask questions, he moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What's going on here?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Sasuke." Sakura said. "I can handle Kakashi and Naruto, I'll leave Sasuke to you." She said kissing his cheek. Itachi nodded and released her waist. Sakura turned and faced Naruto and Kakashi.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. "We're your friends; you don't want to fight us."

"You're wrong Naruto." Sakura said shaking her head. Sakura faced off and went on the attack. She threw a punch at Kakashi who caught it; she buried her right foot in the ground, and grabbed the hand that was holding her fist before swinging him around and into a tree. She turned to Naruto and slowly approached him. With a round house to his kneed Naruto fell to the ground, he didn't even try to fight back. "Fight me Naruto." She demanded.

"I wont fight you Sakura." He said shaking his head.

"Fine." Sakura turned her back on Naruto and went back to fighting Kakashi.

Itachi and Sasuke's blades clashed against each other as the two brothers fought. "What did you do to Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he lunged at Itachi, only to be blocked and thrown to the ground.

"Nothing she didn't want me to do." Itachi said looking down at Sasuke. "And now I'm going to kill you, for what you did to her." Itachi snapped. He lunged over at Sasuke and sliced over his arm. Sasuke yelped and jumped out of the way. With a fierce glare he sent snakes out in an attempt to grab his brother's sword, Itachi merely cut their heads off.

The fighting went on, until it was only the Konoha nin versus the Akatsuki and Sasuke. The Akatsuki, including Sakura, were all forced into the middle with the Konoha nin and Sasuke surrounding them. Sakura looked over at Itachi and gave a smirk. "Now?" she asked.

"Now." Itachi nodded.

Sakura smiled and formed the seal of the tiger. _Mind and Body Transfer Jutsu._ she thought. Sakura astro projected herself into the body of Kiba, Akumaru, Tenten, and Neji, before she caused them to sleep. She then pulled herself back into her own body and looked over at Itachi. "Your turn." She said with a smile.

Itachi nodded and lunged after Kakashi who had been looking at Kiba, trying to find the reason for the collapsing. Itachi's blade sliced deep into his back before he pulled it out and tossed it to Sakura. Sakura caught the blade and spun in a circle before her body and the sword became naught but a cloud of pedals. She danced her way around Naruto and split the tendons in his feet before throwing the blade back to Itachi who used the hilt to knock Sasuke out.

Sakura smiled over at Itachi as he walked over to her. "Well it looks like we won." She said as he slid his arm around her waist.

"For now, but now that Konoha knows you're alive we may have to be more careful." Itachi said as they disappeared into the woods.


	12. Pregnant

Sakura cuddled against Itachi in front of the fire. A week had passed since the battle, and they hadn't seen any sign of Konoha nin, or Sasuke, they were taking that as a good thing. "Itachi, can we go into town tomorrow, I need to get a few things." Sakura asked tilting her head up to look at him.

"Actually I need to get a few things too, I can go with her if you want Itachi." Deidara said with a smile. Over the few months Sakura was with the Akatsuki Deidara had become one of her close friends, and when Itachi wasn't around he would keep her company. Every now and then it looked almost as if Deidara were the one Sakura was in love with, but they knew better than that.

"I don't have a problem with that, I'm actually supposed to leave for a mission tonight." Itachi said kissing Sakura's nose. "Just make sure she doesn't break the bank Deidara." Itachi said with a smile before being hit on the shoulder by his pink haired love in his arms. "I love you Sakura." He said.

"Yeah you better." She said and then laughed.

"Sakura Chan are you ready?" Deidara called he was waiting by the door for Sakura, who seemed to be taking an extra long time today.

"Sorry Deidara, woman issues." Sakura said with a smile as she walked out of the room. Deidara just nodded and they walked out. No one noticed that Sakura's chakra was alive with worry, and she was chewing on her bottom lip. Sakura had been having stomach cramps lately, and she felt unbelievably sick, and last night she realized she had missed her period this month. That's why she was going into town, and she was actually relived that Itachi wasn't going. It would be easier to sneak a pregnancy test by Deidara, yes he was a guy, but he was still blond.

"So Sakura, what do you need from town?" Deidara asked with a smile.

"Oh just some clothes, some things from the pharmacy, maybe some tomatoes and strawberries." She said with a sigh.

"Alright, I need to go to the weaponry, so I'll meet you back here in an hour, will that be enough time?" Deidara asked.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. Deidara smiled at her and walked off. Sakura went to the pharmacy first, and bought the pregnancy test, when she took it up to the counter the lady looked at her suspiciously.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Nineteen." Sakura lied. The woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow but sold the test to Sakura who left immediately. Once that was out of the way she went to the clothing outlet and picked up her dresses, and then to the market where she collected the tomatoes and strawberries. Her head was swimming with reasons why she had missed her period, but the only think she could think of was that she was pregnant.

Sakura waited at the entrance to the village for Deidara trying different ways to tell Itachi if she was pregnant. "Ready Sakura?" Deidara's voice brought Sakura back out of her thoughts. She smiled and nodded at him as they made their way back to the hide out. When they got back Sakura locked herself in the bathroom, and waited for the test to work. . . . .

"Sakura, are you okay? You're not sick or something are you?" Sasori's voice asked. Sakura couldn't answer, couldn't find her voice. The test had come back positive, and to make sure that it wasn't a false alarm she had tried a few more, well several more. There were ten used tests littering the floor, and each one read back positive. Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and placed a hand on her stomach. "Sakura?"

"Sorry, I'm coming." Sakura wrapped up all the tests in a bag and carried them out with her so Sasori didn't see anything. She walked into her room and threw away the sealed bag before she slumped on the bed. "How am I going to tell Itachi?" she asked herself.

Itachi walked into his room and found Sakura sleeping on his bed, that was nothing new, but there was something different about her chakra, almost like she was worried. Itachi walked over to the bed and dropped his cloak over the foot of the bed before he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He smoothed stray hairs from her face and stroked her cheek before her lids fluttered open. "Well hello there." He said with a smile.

Sakura sighed and stretched out. "Hey." She said with a sigh. She looked around, and as if she had just been jolted sprang up. "Oh, you're home. . ." she trailed off.

"Do you want me to leave again?" Itachi asked.

"No, I just—never mind, I have something to tell you." She said as Itachi sat on the bed beside her. "You love me right?" she asked. Itachi didn't know where this was going but he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes." Sakura said when he pulled away. "Well you see, I wasn't feeling well, and yesterday I realized that I hadn't had a period in a while, so I went to the pharmacy." Sakura waited and looked up at Itachi with hooded eyes. He only waited for her to go on. "I'm pregnant."

Itachi didn't know how to react. He jumped off the bed and became dizzy. He swayed for a moment, and then steadied himself. "are you one hundred percent positive?" he asked.

"Ten tests don't lie." Sakura said looking at him. "Are you mad?" she asked.

Itachi didn't need to think to answer that. He climbed on top of Sakura and kissed her again. "Never." Sakura smiled and buried her head in his chest.

"I'm scared." She said against his shoulder.

"I know, I am too." He admitted. Hell he wasn't ready to be a father, he didn't think he was ready to be a husband either, but now, it looked like both were coming at him whether he wanted them too or not.


	13. Suchi

"Wait so you mean to tell me that we're going to have little pink haired psycho demons running around tearing up the place and causing all kinds of mayhem?" Kisame asked. Sakura and Itachi had just spilled the beans to him Deidara and Sasori.

"Oh come on Kisame, they won't be all over the house, just your room." Itachi said with a smirk as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Deidara and Sasori snickered while Kisame sulked.

"Oh, Deidara, Sasori, we want you two to decorate the baby's room, it's going to be in my old room." Sakura said looking over at the two art masters.

"We'd love to Sakura Chan." Deidara said with a smile.

"Yeah so long as blonde over here doesn't screw it up."

"Danna!" Deidara whined. Sakura just smiled and walked over to the door.

"Well I have to go into town for a few things; I'll be back in an hour or so." She said with a smiled and walked out the door. Sakura walked into town and pulled the hood on her cloak up to cover her face. She walked down to the clothing store where she had an order of clothes waiting. She was only a month along, but already her clothes were becoming small. She figured she would get her shape back after the baby so all she ordered were dresses she could grow into as the pregnancy went on. She had her bag of clothes and was on her way back home when she felt four familiar chakras come up and slowly stalk her through the crowded streets. Sakura only smirked and kept walking. The four followed her until the town was out of sight.

"Sakura!" one called out. Sakura stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"Ino, it's been so long, how have you been?" Sakura asked. She didn't turn around, she couldn't, she knew she couldn't.

"Sakura, come back with us." Naruto pleaded.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't do that." Sakura said shaking her head. She took a deep breath, she could look at them, but it would have to be quick, very quick.

"Sakura, please!" this came from Sasuke.

"And why would you want me back Sasuke? You hated me, remember?"

"Sakura, what have the Akatsuki done to you?"

"Ah, Kakashi, I was wondering when you were going to speak." Slowly Sakura turned around and looked at them. "I'm sorry, I truly am, but I can't come back with you."

"Sakura, you're. . ." Ino trailed off and Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I am Ino." Sakura said with a smile touching her belly.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" Kakashi asked. Poor Naruto still didn't know what was going on.

"Itachi, and it was my choice as much as his. I _wanted _ this." She said, she gave a small smile when she saw how deep her words cut.

"Sakura, how could you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh please Sasuke, like you have room to talk, look at what you did." She spat. "Look, I'm never going back to Konoha, and I'm never going to apologize for what I've done. I've escaped hell, and found my heaven." And with those final words Sakura's clone disappeared, leaving the Konoha nin shocked in the woods.

"What do we do now?" Ino asked.

"We go back to Konoha and pronounce Sakura Haruno dead." Naruto said. His fists were clenched and there was a single tear sliding down his face.

**_Time Skip . . ._**

"Deidara, get some more towels, Kisame where's that water?" Itachi called as he paced the door in front of the room where Sakura was. They couldn't risk taking her to a hospital, so Konan came down to help. Deidara and Kisame showed up and took the things inside before joining Itachi out side. Sakura's screams could be heard through the drywall and plaster, and each of the men gave an involuntary wince.

"I will never call women weak ever again." Kisame said with a shudder. Deidara and Itachi only nodded in agreement.

Soon all the screaming stopped and Konan came to the door. "Itachi, you can come in now." She said with a smile. Itachi nodded and walked in the room. Sakura was laying on a bed the end covered in blood, and a small pink bundle in her arms. "Congratulations Itachi, it's a baby girl." She said before disappearing.

Itachi slowly walked up to Sakura and smiled at her as she tilted the small bundle up. "Suchi, that's what we decided on right?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded and brushed his knuckles over the small baby's head.

"She's so small." He said in amazement.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded and carefully took his baby girl from Sakura. He cradled her in his arms and smiled as she looked up at him and smiled. "She likes you." Sakura said with a smile.

Itachi just looked down at his baby, and made a silent promise to keep both of these girls safe from any and all harm.


	14. The End

**Sakura walked down the isle, a vision in white, smiling up the isle at Itachi. It was a small ceremony, the three Akatsuki members Sakura spent all of her time with, and Konan, Pien was the preacher, and Deidara was holding Suchi. She walked up and stopped by Itachi who smiled at her and took her hand as Pien began the ceremony. **

"**Dearly beloved—cough cough—we are gathered her today to join these two in matrimony. If there are any here who has a reason as to why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said anything so Pien continued. "Itachi, do you take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"**

"**I do."**

"**Sakura Haruno, do you Take Itachi Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"**

"**I do."**

"**May I now have the rings?" Sasori walked forward and handed one diamond ring, and one gold band to Pien. "Itachi take this ring, and repeat after me." Pien waited until Itachi had the ring, and Sakura's hand ready. "With this ring, I do thee wed."**

**Itachi looked straight into Sakura's eyes as he slid the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I do thee wed." **

"**Now Sakura, take this ring, and repeat the words, with this ring I do thee wed." **

**Sakura took the gold band from Pien and slid it onto Itachi's finger. "With this ring I do thee wed."**

"**By the power vested in me by the leader himself I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Itachi pulled Sakura into his arms and bent her over backwards in a kiss. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Itachi Uchiha."**

**Itachi and Sakura walked back down the isle, and back into the room where the small reception was going to be held. Sakura took Suchi from Deidara and rocked her back and fourth as they talked and drank wine all night. **

**When everyone left or had gone to bed Sakura was putting Suchi to bed when Itachi came in and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her cheek. "She's beautiful, just like you," he whispered against her ear. Sakura smiled and turned around to face him. The moon was shining brightly through the window and it cast a sliver glow on the two. Sakura cupped Itachi's face in her hand and just looked at him. Itachi turned his head and kissed her palm before leading her to the bed. He spent the whole night worshiping her body, and thanking whoever was out there watching over him for his wife and baby girl. **

_Two years later . . ._

**Mommy, come on!" Suchi called pulling on Sakura's arm as they walked into the open field where they were supposed to be meeting Itachi for a picnic lunch. **

"**Calm down Suchi, I'm coming, daddy isn't here yet either." Sakura said trying to satisfy and calm the young girl down. Suchi looked back to complain at her mother some more when she saw Itachi sneak up behind Sakura. Itachi held up a finger and told Suchi to be quiet. She smiled and let go of Sakura's hand to chase a butterfly. Itachi came up behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, burring his head in her neck. **

"**Guess who." He whispered against her ear. **

"**Hmm, I don't know, why don't you give me a hint." Sakura taunted. Itachi smiled and spun Sakura around in his arms before kissing her. Even after two years all the passion and love they had for each other had not dimmed at all. Sakura smiled and took Itachi's hand as they walked up to the top of the hill, and laid the blanket down. **

"**Daddy! Mommy!" Suchi called. Sakura and Itachi both looked up and froze as Suchi ran into Sakura's arms. **

"**Sakura, it's been a while."**

"**Naruto . . ." Sakura said with a nod. **

"**Oh come on Sakura Chan, we're not here to cause trouble, we just saw you and wanted to say hi, we missed you." Naruto said with a smile. **

"**Yeah, forehead, you would think after nearly three years you'd trust us a little bit." Ino said calling Sakura by her childhood name. **

"**Shut it Ino-Pig." Sakura called, making Suchi laugh. Sakura looked at the baby girl in her arms and smiled. **

"**She's beautiful Sakura Chan." Naruto said walking up to her. "What's her name?" he asked. **

"**Suchi, she's almost two. Suchi, this is Naruto, and Ino." Sakura said. Suchi smiled at them and waved. Sakura set her down and let her run around chasing another butterfly again. **

"**Wow Sakura, that rock!" Ino said seeing the ring on Sakura's finger. **

"**Yeah well Itachi spoils me." Sakura said looking up at Itachi. "Itachi you know Naruto and Ino, right?"**

"**Yes, Naruto, Ino." Itachi said nodding once. **

**Naruto held out his hand, and Itachi looked at it for a moment before grabbing it. "Let's get something straight Uchiha, if you ever do anything to hurt Sakura or Suchi I will kill you."**

"**And let's make sure you understand something too." Itachi said still not letting go. "I would rather die than see either of my girls in i any /i pain." **

**Naruto smiled and nodded, satisfied with the answer. They left not long after that, and that night when Itachi and Sakura were getting ready for bed, Suchi walked in with her green blanket crying. "What's wrong baby?" Sakura asked walking over to the door. **

"**I had a bad dream." Suchi said crying some more. "Can I sleep with you and daddy?" she asked. **

"**Of course you can honey." Sakura said picking up the two year old girl. Sakura carried her over to the bed and let her snuggled against Itachi before she sandwiched her in. **

**Itachi wrapped his arms around both of his girls and watched them as they fell asleep. This is what he lived for. He had escaped hell, and found heaven, and he knew that every time he looked at the two girls. **


End file.
